Leo's Tail
by BabyBird101
Summary: "Leo?" Jason cried. I looked down. My legs had– once again– vanished. "Ah," I managed looking at the scaled tail. "I can explain?" Leo has been cursed by a princess of the ocean. K plus for blood and kissing
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, watching the dark water move under the glinting light of the moon. Everyone was down below. Percy and Annabeth were asleep, as they always seemed to be after Tartarus. Frank and Hazel had gone to bed after a small argument which no one had heard properly. Piper and Jason were talking, presumably about serious camp stuff.

I had labeled that under 'topics to avoid' . I didn't want to think about camp. I knew my cabin would be able to protect camp for a while. The bunker had unlimited weapons and devices just waiting to be flipped on. I smiled thinking of little Harley shooting a flame thrower or Jake trying to figure out how that small EMP in my back room worked. I saw those hammy fingers trying to flip the right tiny switches.

Then I remembered why they would have to use those weapons in the first place. Romans were attacking Camp. They would flatten everyone in a week. We couldn't contact Reyna, Nico or Hedge since they had left with the statue.

"Topics to avoid!" I groaned, smacking my head on the railing.

The ship was on a steady flow back to America and all had agreed it was best to stay on the water. Percy was-however- unaware of this decision, but was grateful. Flying wouldn't have been safe anyway. Roman eagles would most likely be patrolling the sky's for us.

"Think about something else." I whacked my head harder down on the ship. "Ow..." I came up, rubbing the spot, when something caught my eye.

Running to the ropes I pulled myself onto the railings. It was bright sliver, shining across the water. Patterns flowed over the waves and up into the sky. It was almost like a...

"Distress signal?" I ran to the steering and slowly and carefully changed the ships course, heading to the pattern.

As I got closer I saw it was something under the water. Stopping the ship I walked back to the side. In hind sight I probably should have gotten someone else. Anyone would have been nice. Hazel would have used her gem power. Piper would have used charm speak. Jason could've used the wind. Annabeth would have reasoned with it. Frank could've changed into a bird or fish and draw it away. Percy could have water controlled it. But me? I was useless. Fire...? Well let's just say fire wasn't the best defense.

"Hello?" I called, as I saw bubbles rising to the top.

My instincts screamed at me me to flee. But when I heard the song I lost it. I can never remember the tune and I probably never will. But the tone was light, airy and strong all at the same time. It flowed like the ocean and the high notes seemed to cut away at my very soul.

I said something really intelligent like, "whoa..." but I don't remember that either.

She came from the ocean like a goddess herself. Her body dripped with water and a flawless pale face lined in silver blonde hair stared at me. Her eyes were darker than black, setting off her alabaster skin and nearly blue, full, lips. Her face was flat but gorgeous with lashes longer than my fingers and high cheek bones.

She reached out a hand and I responded, imitating her, my mouth open like fish. Her touch was cool and soft, like silk. And as she moved the water shifted around her as if it were cloth.

"Hmmm," she said smoothly, the song never ceasing. But to this day I'm not sure if the song was still going on or if it echoed in my head. "A boy. Not alone either."

I was sure I was going something witty and charming but when I opened my mouth all that came out was a moaning gasp.

"Sweet looking," she tilted my head to the side. "But skinny and small. Not a good sacrifice at all."

"S-sacrifice?" I recovered my voice.

"Hmmm. No man has ever recovered from my song so quickly but, ah well, I might simply answer your question. Yes young Leonard Valdez. You were to be my sacrifice to the queen, but," she sighed. "Alas, to skinny."

"It's j-just Leo." I choked.

"Yes," she tilted her head. "I was told you are important. Why would this be? What could you possibly do to offend my queen and her mistress the mother of the gods?"

Gaia. This beautiful woman worked for Gaia. "Well lady," I pushed myself farther out from her curse. "I don't know why I'm important, I really don't, but my friends and I..." my breaths came a bit shorter as cold water sprayed into my lungs. "Were the ones who closed the doors of death."

"What!" the nymph screamed and became larger, larger than even the giants I had seen. The boat rocked and it was a wonder to me that the others weren't running up, swords drawn. "You?" Her hand wrapped around my waist, gripping me tightly. "You? A skinny child was able to beat my mistress?"

"Apperantly," I grinned.

"You will be punished," she growled, eyes churning like the sea in a storm. "I will take you to the goddess and she will punish you herself."

"No she won't!" I protested, squirming in her tight fingers. "You'll never take me alive."

"If that is what it takes." She sighed.

That was the last straw. I lit myself fire. She let go with a cry of pain as her hand melted into an unrecognizable shape. My head was full of stars and I knew I would have bruises but I stood.

"You dare burn me?" She asked, as the flames ceased. My vision returned and I wondered how I had ever thought she was beautiful. Her eyes were slowly turning blood red and her hair flew around like it would in a storm. "You dare burn me; Marina princess of ocean spirits. I will teach you a lesson Leo Valdez!"

"I'd like to see you try," I smirked, running a small stream of fire through my fingers.

She snarled, a sound like a wave crashing and spoke, "you will pay," her tone was charged with energy like Piper's charm speak. "Your body will betray you and you will know the pain of flames, the water your only safe haven."

I tried to remain skeptic and would have succeeded if she hadn't grown lager than the Argo 2 and pushed it away like a child's toy.

**That's the first chapter :) tell me what you think please!**

**(PS this story should have quick updates depending in how many reviews I get)**


	2. Chapter 2

I was thrown across the ship, crashing into the ropes, my head hitting the rigging. My vision blacked out and sound became slow. It felt different. My insides swirled and I felt nauseous. My fingers were numb. Was this the curse the ocean nymph had up on me?

"Leo?" a voice in the far distance called out my name. It was a girl. "Leo!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and water on my face. The ship still shook violently. I shook my head, desperately trying to find coherence. That was a mistake. Pain shot through every inch of my upper body.

"Leo?" that was a boy's voice. Jason maybe?

Even farther out of my reach I heard other voices shouting, ropes moving, the creak of metal.

CRACK!

Lighting shot above my head and I jumped. My vision returned and I saw Jason and Piper hovering over me, worry etched in their eyes. Around us a storm raged, the sky was black and rain poured buckets over our heads. How long had I been out? It couldn't have been more than a minute could it?

Creak, click. Festus.

"Leo?" Piper gripped my arm.

"Piper!" I gasped, becoming aware of my senses. I stood up, gripping my head but when Jaosn protested I shook him off. Taking in my surroundings I swore violently and ran to the steering wheel.

"Leo!" Piper called after me. "What happened? The ship just shook and I watched this storm come out of nowhere!"

"I'm not sure," I cried over my shoulder. I sped to the controls but nothing responded. Continuing to swear under my breath I put the wii controller down and ran to Festus, Piper close by my heels. I glanced back to see her soaked to the skin, her tank top sticking to her strong frame. My clothes still smoked with warmth on my burning skin.

"Leo?" Piper's teeth chattered and she put a hand on my shoulder. "Really, what's happened?" Her face was so serious I wanted to tell her. But I couldn't, I didn't have time.

"Take this," I handed her my relatively warm jacket and ignored her as she continued to speak. "Festus!" I called over the side of the ship, my hand touching the creaking bronze. "What's going on? How bad is it?"

He creaked and clicked and I felt Piper's shivering body behind me. The report wasn't good.

"Leo?" Annabeth said behind me. I turned to see her blonde hair plastered to her head and her rain jacket flying around her body. "What's going on?"

"Engines are fried," I moaned. "I can repair them but the controls take over. No one can go back downstairs until we can get to a calmer spot, the doors lock automatically and I can't override them."

"Do you know how far of course we are?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure," I glanced around. "Where's Percy? In a mess like this we need him."

"He didn't wake up on the first wave," Annabeth shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "He's either still asleep or-like you said- stuck below."

I swore again and Piper sighed. "Leo stop it. Calm down and fix this."

Running a hand through my hair I groaned again. My head ached but I didn't have time to worry about it. "We have to out last the storm. We have no way of knowing which direction to go or where the eye of the storm is..." I faltered, my knees shaking. I really didn't feel well.

"Leo," Piper protested, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You need to sit down."

"Can't," my voice trembled. "This ship is on a wild spiral with no engines. I have to do something."

* * *

We fought the storm for what felt like hours. My sick feeling never left but I learned to ignore it.

We contacted Percy eventually through the door and he said he was securing things down stairs and would continue to do so until the door opened. After we had confirmation Percy was ok Annabeth became my biggest help. Apart form me she knew the ship best.

Jason kept everyone secure on the deck and climbed up the ropes, fighting the wind. Frank did the heavy lifting and tugging, taking orders from Jason. They made a very good team. Piper ran around trying to be helpful in anyway she could. Hazel ended up at the railing, heaving over the side and I couldn't blame her. After the first twenty minutes I wanted to join her. Thankfully there was nothing in my stomach.

The next thing that felt real was the sunlight streaming through the clouds and almost as soon as the storm had come up it was gone. The door sprung open and Annabeth flew into Percy's arms. Jason dropped to the deck, grinning and Piper sank into his embrace. Hazel sank to the deck, looking better but still green and Frank joined her. Both she and the bigger boy were out like lights.

The ship continued to rock for an hour or two after everything had calmed. I wanted to ask Percy where we were but both he and Annabeth looked so tired I told myself it could wait.

I stood at the helm, talking to Festus, assessing damage. We hadn't taken in any water but the engines were blown and we wouldn't be going anywhere without them. Sighing I returned to the wheel and tiler, examining the damages to the running program. Nothing looked good and in the middle of the ocean I didn't trust having to wait for parts.

I put off going down to the engines for fear of what I would see. I still felt sick and dizzy and I wasn't sure why. By then I had almost completely forgotten the Ocean Nymph. Almost.

"Leo," Piper said, walking to me. "We're going to go down and get breakfast. Come with us. You look like you need it."

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No you're not," she ruffled my hair. "Come on flame boy."

"Ow," I moaned as her hand ran across the bruise on my head.

Piper's face turned form a teasing smile into one of absolute horror as she retracted her hand. Her fingers were covered in blood. Confused, I touched the back of my head and slowly become aware of the stream of red liquid slowly staining my shirt.

"Well that's not good," I whispered, my dizziness hitting full force. My knees buckled and for the third time that day my vision receded.

**Sorry it took so long. End of the school year and I have SO much homework. Hope you like.**

**reviews make me update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jason!" Piper screamed. "Leo's hurt!"

I felt the wind on my face and strong arms hoisting me up. I don't really remember anything else until I felt cool sheets below me and a warm hand touching my arm. "Ow..." I groaned as pain like a dull knife pounded into my skull.

"Leo!" it was Piper's voice. "You're awake!"

"How long was I out?" I asked, pushing her hand off of me and opening my eyes.

"About an hour," she admitted.

"What!" I stood, panic ripping my heart.

"Sit down," Piper's charm speak was strong and I wanted to fight it but I couldn't. Obeying I shut my eyes again. It was really bright.

"Piper?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Can I have a glass of water?" Her fingers brushed mine with a glass of water in them. I downed the thing in two swallows.

"Feel any better?"

"Not really," I reached a hand to my head which seemed to be bandaged and then back to my side. I didn't appear to be wearing a shirt. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the tan, scarred, boney figure. "Why don't I have a shirt on?" I blushed furiously.

"Your shirt had blood on it." Piper hesitated for a moment. "Leo, what happened? We felt the ship shake and when we came upstairs the storm was coming so fast."

I hunched over, elbows on my knees and palms rubbing my eyes. "I don't know," I lied again. I don't know why I kept lying but I didn't want to tell anyone. Maybe I just didn't want them to worry.

"You know," Piper chastised. "You should tell me."

"I..." I desperately tired to think of a story. "I saw the storm and I thought I could handle it by myself so I didn't tell any of you. It just came to fast."

Silently I prayed she would believe me.

"Leo," Piper giggled if it was a matter of pride it didn't matter. "We're your friends we understand."

Guilt made my stomach churn. "Yea," I smiled, looking up at her. "No can I please go fix my ship. Without someone steering we're just floating in nowhere."

"Annabeth is steering, Percy's with her." Piper confirmed.

"Alright," I stood and Piper grabbed my wrist. "Calm down beauty queen. I want a shirt and hopefully breakfast."

She smiled.

* * *

Once I was back in my jacket I grabbed a water bottle from the dinning hall and headed up on deck.

Percy stood there, holding a map of the ocean and Annabeth had both her hands on the wheel.

"Morning!" I greeted, opening the water.

"Leo!" Annabeth smiled.

"You ok, man?" Percy asked. "Piper said you hit your head pretty hard."

I rubbed my bandaged head and grinned sheepishly. "Yea, dude, I'm fine." I walked to the map. "So where are we?"

"39 North 20 West," Percy recited, pointing at the map.

I winced, mentally kicking myself. That was really far of course. I swore under my breath and sighed.

"Whoa!" Percy held up his hands and smiled. "Language kid!"

I didn't respond. "Think you could keep the wheel for a bit Annabeth?" I downed half the water bottle.

"Sure why?"

"Engine's fried," I groaned. "I'm going to see if I can fix it. We're basically going along with the current at this point."

"I can take it," Percy offered. "You need all the help you can get and I'm no Einstein. Besides," he looked at the ocean with longing. "I need a reason to be above deck for a while.

"Sure," I nodded. "Thanks."

Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and followed me down below deck. I grabbed another water bottle before sliding down the railing to the engine. I almost cried. It was smoking at the huge rotaries whirred pitifully. I stroked the side while Annabeth watched, trying not to laugh.

"It's ok baby," I kissed the smoking hunk metal. "I will fix you."

"Come on," Annabeth laughed, punching me lightly on the shoulder. "What do you want me to do?" She turned on the engine and reached a hand out. I don't know how I moved fast enough but I lashed out like lighting and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't!" I cried. "Still hot. Don't want to burn yourself."

"Got it," Annabeth nodded, backing up. "What do you want me to do?"

I directed her to metal that wouldn't turn her hands bright red and worked on the rotor. It took an hour and two downed water bottles before it was running, poorly I'll admit but running.

"Success!" I cried as I typed in the last code and it whirred happily, smoke coming form all the right places. I was filthy and greasy but I didn't care. Annabeth's hair was in a pony tail and her shirt was caked in grease but she grinned.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Clean hands; dirty equipment," I followed her upstairs.

"I don't even know what that means," she wiped black sludge from her face. "You going to go get cleaned up?" she asked.

"Nah," I shook my head. "I think I'll go relive Percy from the helm."

She nodded and headed into the bathroom.

I found Percy at the helm, leaning on the wheel. "Hey!" He greeted, waving as I walked upstairs. "I felt the engine kick in. I kept us heading toward Camp."

"Thanks," I offered to take the wheel.

"You sure?" He asked, eying me. "You look beat."

"I was passed out this morning," I argued.

"For a half hour!"

"I don't need your advice daddy."

He raised an eye brow. "Bring me lunch and I'll give it back." I grinned at him and backed down.

"Got it fish face." I walked away.

"Fish face?" He choked as I vanished down the stairs.

**Only three reviews? I'm almost disappointed. **

**Five for this chapter or I won't post it. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

Piper and Frank sat in the dinning hall, talking. Hazel sat in the corner, tapping her plate with her fork. Grabbing a water bottle and a slice of pizza I sat next to her and waved a hand in her face. "You awake?" I asked.

Hazel jumped. "Oh! Leo!" She looked at me. "You look a lot better."

"Thanks," I was a bit confused.

"I watched Jason carry you into the infirmary."

"Ah," I winced.

"What happened anyway? No one's really sure..."

I glanced at Piper, who was listening in. She smiled on me as if saying 'I didn't want to say anything without you knowing'. I was grateful.

"When the ship lurched I smacked my head on the railing. Guess I didn't really notice until after all the action."

"Got it." Hazel nodded and I downed another water bottle. "Thirsty much?"

"Bit dehydrated yea," I smiled. "I've got to get this pizza to his royal seaness." I grinned and waved goodbye.

Percy accepted his food with a thank you and I took over the helm. The second my fingers touched the wheel I felt better. Most of the controls were fried or damaged and I wiled away the rest of the afternoon trying to fix it.

I would like to mention that Festus is a magic boat and for most people it would take weeks to get across the entire Altlantic. Considering we had been blown thousands of miles of course we were making good time.

Once the sun began to set on the horizon Piper walked up on deck and sat down next to me. "So," she bumped me lightly with her shoulder. "You going to bed tonight or am I going to have to knock you out?"

I looked up from the controls and rolled my eyes. "Someone's got to look after this hunk of junk," I stroked the dashboard lovingly. "I'll take nightshift and sleep tomorrow."

"Leo," she rolled her eyes. "You are running into your third night without sleep. Can't you put it on auto or something? Jason's been sleeping all day. Let him watch for a while."

I was reluctant but to be perfectly honest I was exhausted. Piper was right. This little sleep was my third night and I was running on fumes. "Fine," I relented. "But only a few hours. I want to be back up by midnight."

"Good," Piper smiled, "I'll go get him."

The next up deck was Frank and Hazel. "Leo!" smiled Hazel, hanging on Frank's arm. "It's so nice out. I'm jealous sometimes. You get to be up here all day."

"And all night and all day and all night," I yawned, stowing my wrench.

Frank chuckled. Looking at him I felt a little jealous. Not for Hazel of course, I had met someone... else on the island of Ogygyia. I was jealous for a different reason. With his new magical upgrade I now looked like a three year old next to him. He was buff, Percy was talented and Jason was perfect. How was I going to look now?

"Something to say Zhang?" I challenged teasingly.

"You've got six other people on this ship."

"So Piper keeps telling me."

"And I'm pretty sure we're all friends now. So why don't you ever ask for help?"

"When you grow up in nine different homes you get it pounded into your head that there's no one really around to trust," I smiled. "I'm getting there. Baby steps Zhang."

Hazel smiled and walked over, helping me stand. "So are you going to ask?"

"Jason's coming up." I nodded. "You to go for your mini date. Don't let me intrude." They both blushed deep red as I chuckled. "I'll leave the love birds alone. I would never want to watch you two kiss."

"I'm going to kill you Valdez!" Frank called after me as I slid downstairs.

On the way to the dinning room I passed Jason. "Hey man," Jason greeted. "I was just going to go up on deck."

"I wouldn't intrude," I snorted. "Frank and Hazel are having their make out session."

"I'll be very sneaky then." Jason laughed. "Night buddy."

"Night."

I headed into the dinning room where Annabeth was tenderly kissing Percy, having obviously just shared a joke.

"My eyes!" I cried, backing into the hall. "They burn!"

"Leo!" Annabeth gasped as I walked back into the room.

"To much kissing!" I gripped my throat. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Very funny."

"No, really you two should be glad Hedge isn't here! He'd have your heads." I continued to snicker quietly and grabbed a water from the eternal cooler and chugged the whole thing right in front of their eyes.

"Thirsty?" Percy asked, finishing off his dinner.

"Just dehydrated."

"You drank two entire ones this morning and about five this after noon," Annabeth gave me a look that was so motherly I had to turn away. "I would say you're a bit more than dehydrated." She stood walking to me. "Are you sick?" She put a hand on my face.

"I'm fine," I protested.

"You're really clammy." Annabeth looked at her hand.

"So Percy's acting like my dad and between you and Piper it's like I have a mother again." I rolled my eyes, feeling the pang in my stomach. "I may be basically an orphan but I don't need you to be my parents." I walked out.

"Leo!" Annabeth called after me.

I knew they didn't deserve it but I couldn't help it. Fawning over me like I was a baby drove me nuts. This ship had divided into three couples and me. I didn't need parents. If you didn't count Hazel's seventy plus years in the underworld I was the youngest as well.

Trying to shake away my dark thoughts I collapsed into my bed. "G'night," I said to Festus.

'Night' clicked Festus. But I didn't hear it. I was already asleep.

* * *

"Leo?" A voice hissed in my ear.

"What?" I turned over, still fully clothed and fell off my bed. "Ow!" I groaned.

"Come on bud," Jason offered a hand and I took it, standing. "Sorry, I didn't see the time so it's a little after two."

"S'fine," I yawned. "I probably needed it." Five, maybe six hours of sleep. I felt dried out.

But I didn't notice until I tried to walk. Pain filled very inch of me and I bent over, gripping my neck. "Ah," I gasped in pain.

"Leo?" Jason touched my shoudler.

But the pain had faded. It felt almost like someone had stabbed me. "Nothing," I waved him away. "Nothing."

"If your sure," Jason waved, sending me a backward glance.

I walked back up to the deck still rubbing my neck. What had happened? For a moment there I couldn't breathe and it had hurt so much.

'Your body will betray you.' said a soft voice in my head.

"Shut up," I told it, staring up at the moon.

**five reviews already? You're all wonderfull. And a special thank you to those who leave long reviews. **

**Six this time? :) **

**(P.S. I know the chapters are short. I like to pace myself. They will get a little longer later on.)**


	5. Chapter 5

I need space to think. Climbing on to the rigging I pulled myself up to the crows nest. Before I was even half way up pain shot through my again, this time in my hands. My fingers numbed and I fell. Before I could hit the deck I gripped the rope, burning my palms. I lowered myself onto the deck and felt my fingers throb. What was wrong with me? And how the heck had burnt my hands. I was impervious to burns, rope or not.

'You will know the pain of flames.'

"Shut up." I told it again.

Walking back to the controls I rummaged around for my emergency bottle of nectar but when I popped open the lid it was empty. What was going on? I felt sick to my stomach again. The only thing I had to relieve the pain was a nearly finished water bottle from that afternoon.

'The water your only safe haven.'

"Shut it!" I shouted into the air. "I'm not cursed!" I told the empty air. "I'm not. I don't have time." My voice cracked and I leaned against the ship, sinking to the deck. "We have to get back to camp and save it. We have to stop Gaia," I moaned.

My legs twitched with pain and the stabbing agony ran through them. I whimpered pitifully as it faded.

It took a half hour for the next one to start. I had finally gotten used to the throbbing in the rest of my body. I had no idea what was happening but it wasn't going stop me from running my ship.

Festus sent me a continuous stream of information and I tried to ignore the desert of dryness in the back of my throat. It grew and soon I could hardly speak. My limbs became heavy and I knew I would drop soon.

I ran down the stairs to grab a rope that had fallen from it's spot when it started. It traveled like a lightning bolt from my toes to my head and I couldn't move. I fell down the last few steps and my elbows were ripped apart on the landing. I tried to cry out but my throat was hoarse. All I could do was curl into a ball and try to endure the acid coursing through all of my body.

When it stopped I stumbled to my feet, head fuzzy and body stiff. I managed to straggle up the stairs and lean against the control desk before I closed my eyes and gave into my exhaustion and pain and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke the sun poked me in the eyes. I didn't feel rested and I knew I had gotten more of those pains in my sleep. Standing I shakily held my head which throbbed horribly. My neck stung like someone had stabbed me with a pin and my fingers and lower legs felt numb.

I couldn't let Piper, or anything of them, know about this curse. They would all freak out and mollycoddle me like they had done last night. I wouldn't be able to stand that.

It couldn't have been more than six in the morning when Jason, Hazel, and Frank were out on deck.

"Morning," I smiled. "Up early enough are we?"

"Roman ways," Hazel blushed. "It's habit more than conscious thought."

I leaned on the controls, and continued to keep my charade. That metal panel was the only thing keeping me from falling to the ground.

"You feeling alright?" Jason asked, seeing my worried glance.

"Fine," I waved him away. "So Hazel... How was your date last night?" I put my chin in my hands and grinned happily at the couple.

They blushed red as firetrucks. "Well... I–" Frank stammered.

"I'm kidding! It's funny seeing you two squirm."

"I swear Valdez..." Frank pounded over to me, expecting me to run away but I only held up my hands in surrender.

"Calm down buddy."

Jason put a hand on Frank's shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He looked to me pointedly. "Let's go get some breakfast."

I felt trapped. If I moved from the control panel I would fall over like a toddler and then all hades would break loose. But I was starving and I should have gotten out of their way. "Nah," I shoved him off. "I've got a couple more things I want to tinker with." Jason raised an eyebrow. "I'll be good," I promised. "Cross my heart."

"I'll bring breakfast up then?" Jason asked. "We could have a picnic out on deck." I knew he was thinking of the camp half blood scene that showed real time which someone had chosen to cover with a very large shelf. Still enough to see what was going on, but not enough to really worry anyone.

"That sounds wonderful Jason," Hazel nodded. "I'll help wake everyone up. Come on Frank."

The bigger boy nodded and they all retreated down stairs. I dropped the act and sank to the deck. I could barely keep the act up for a few minutes. If this got any worse I wouldn't be able to hide it. It was a miracle they hadn't noticed my now scabbed over elbows. I wouldn't be able to explain that one.

Every one came upstairs, Percy still in pajama pants and Piper in a lacy pink top. Annabeth was dressed and showered, wearing her normal camp clothes, hair in a high pony tail.

They sat on the main deck and conjured food and drink. Most were to tired to speak which I was almost grateful for. No need to aggravate my headache any further.

Then came the question I was dreading. "You going to join us Leo?" It was Piper who asked. Typical.

"Not hungry," I called keeping my eyes on the horizon.

"Come on," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't need to mother you if you actually did things the human body needs to function."

I did the most mature thing I could think of, I stuck out my tongue.

"Leave him," Percy laughed. "If he wants to starve that his deal."

**yay six reviews! Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows. It's nice to see someone enjoying it.**

**I won't make a review quota this time. (But more reviews make faster updates)**

**Enjoy the chapter and I'll post when I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was another fifteen minutes and I swear everyone on the lower deck, and probably half of china, could hear my stomach growling. My throat was dry and my stomach was empty. I had barely eaten anything in days and now I was suffering for it. Braving a step away I supported myself on the railing, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

My legs stayed steady. Taking slow steps down the stairs I managed to get to the rest of the ground with out passing out or falling over.

"The hermit emerges!" Frank gasped, imitating my voice.

I rolled my eyes and picked up a plate which filled itself with buttered toast. While I ate I listened to their conversations. Percy had picked up a story about traveling to the sea of monsters. Annabeth added her two cents as often as possible. The rest mostly listened and even asked a few questions.

I just listened. They got to a part where the big Cyclopes had apparently broken their ship when I felt the tingling building up in the back of my head. 'No!' I groaned silently. I thought I was done with those pains.

It hit full force a moment later and I took a large bite of my breakfast, to stop myself from crying out.

"Well what do you think happened?" Percy asked.

"No!" Piper laughed. "You can't just stop. You have to tell us!"

"Come on," Annabeth agreed, "guess."

"I have no idea," Jason shook his head. "Leo?"

"Hmmm?" I tried to keep a neutral expression through the growing throb in my head. It traveled down my neck and it felt like someone was ripping open my skin with a blade.

"I want to know what you think's going to happen," Jason said, his voice distant.

"Dunno," I slurred.

"Leo?" Hazel said. "Are you ok? You look sick."

I felt sick. My stomach churned and I stood keeping my mouth tight shut.

"Leo?" a voice spoke. "Are you ok?"

Running to the side on the boat I paused there, hunched over. But nothing came up. My stomach swirled like a whirlpool. The rip on the side of my neck grew worse and the air around me became thick and unbearable.

"Leo?" Voices called behind me.

"Are you alright?"

"What's wrong?"

"F-fine," I stuttered my whole body shaking. My legs wouldn't hold my weight, the ship lurched suddenly and I fell over the side.

"Leo!" a voice screamed.

I could barely comprehend the words being shouted behind me. Everything in my head was fuzzy and I didn't even have the energy to be scared about falling into the ocean.

I hit the surface of the ice cold ocean with the force of a bullet and sank. The ice cold water flowed into my brain and I felt conscious thought return. Kicking my legs I managed to stay in the same place, the ship right next to me, slowly coming to a stop.

What was going on? I felt my neck where the stinging pain had ceased. Three lines stuck out from the flash like scabs or something. Water passed into them and I breathed a stream of bubbles out of my mouth. I was breathing underwater! Breathing!

I looked up at the ship as a body dove into the water a small ways above me. "Percy?" I called, my voice surprisingly clear; considering. The water came into my mouth and passed out through my neck. It felt strange but not in a bad way. It was like my nose had shut down and the holes had taken over.

"Leo?" Percy swam over to me, a small cushion of air surrounding him. He looked at me and his eyes went wide. "What in Hades?"

I looking myself over in the bronze reflection of the boat. The rips at my neck were lined with scales. Gils; I realized. Apart from those I looked normal enough. Then I saw my arms. Thin, shimmering scales grew in patches over my lower arms and when I lifted up my pant leg the same thing seemed to be happening on them. We hovered there in silence for at least five minutes before I could wrap my head around it.

"W-what's going on?"

"Let's get you back on deck," Percy offered a hand, palm up. "Then we can figure this out."

I took it, tearing my eyes away from the reflection and we shot back to the deck.

"Leo!" Piper ran forward, hugging me tightly. "Are you ok?" She held me at arms length, looking my soaking body up and down. My hair was plastered to my face, my clothes clinging to my thin frame, making me feel self conscious and then she caught sight of the gils and the scales. "Leo...?"

I didn't look at her. The air felt thick and hard to breath but I endured, closing my eyes so as not to see the rest of my team mates reactions. I knew what they'd look like anyway. Jason would be confused, Annabeth intrigued, Hazel appalled and Frank would have his jaw hanging open.

Percy put his hand on my shoulder, and I felt comforted. I had to admit he was more like an older brother than a dad.

My legs felt like jelly and I dropped to the deck, my back at the railings. "Sorry for the scare," I apologized, my voice faint.

"Leo?" Piper's voice was gentle. "What really happened before that storm?" She always knew what was going on.

I inhaled deeply and took the plunge. "I saw something in the water so I went to check it out," I winced. "It turned out to be an ocean nymph and I offended her..." I told them the whole story, from seeing the shimmering on the water to her throwing the boat aside.

"What did you say her name was?" Percy asked. I hadn't opened my eyes through the whole story but I knew they were all sitting around me, eyes wide and mouths open.

"Marina princess of ocean spirits." I recited.

"Annabeth...?" Percy asked.

Silence. "I do know that name but I'd have to research."

I heard footsteps, Annabeth heading down. Percy didn't move.

"Wait!" I opened my eyes to see Annabeth leaving. I felt like a small child, no more than a toddler. But I couldn't help it, I had to ask. "Am I gonna be ok?"

Annabeth smiled with one side of her mouth. I wasn't sure if I wanted the truth or a sugar coated lie. The blonde shook her head gently. "I don't know." She turned back to the stairs and vanished.

The rest of the group was still around me. I briefly made eye contact with Hazel and she stood, arms gripped over her abdomen and walked to the other side of the ship. Frank followed her and I winced. Piper came and sat on the other side of me, Jason next to her.

I looked down, willing myself not to cry. I wasn't a baby.

"Hey," Piper said gently, placing her hand on my knee. "You're going to be just fine. We've done the impossible before."

"Sure," I nodded.

**Yay for quick updates!**

**And a huge thank you to DAnGeRoUsCuRsE (you can thank your fast update to them. They left me the BEST review I have ever received)  
**

**long reviews make me happiest but review if you can**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a fight to stay above deck. Jason even threatened to carry me before I flat out refused. I wouldn't leave. I still had stuff to repair and, curse or no curse, I had a job to do.

"Leo!" Piper cried. "Please!"

"No!"

She turned to Percy and Jason. She had tried her charm speak but I had covered my ears and refused to listen. We four were the only one's on deck.

Hazel had talked to me, saying she was going to help Annabeth and Frank had followed her like a loyal dog.

"I am the only one without dyslexia," he had shrugged. "Maybe that will help."

I knew what they were going to do. Annabeth had a small library in her room and she would surround herself with them and scour every inch for useful information. Thankfully, none of the books had been damaged the night before last.

"Leo..." Jason tried again. "We're just trying to keep you healthy." His words were hesitant. "It's not like we're going to run hospital tests."

"I have a ship to run," I argued. "And I'm not going to go downstairs and take a little beauty nap until I know she's up and running."

Piper groaned. "Jason carry him." She ordered. She probably didn't mean to use charm speak but her boyfriend walked to me, unquestioningly, before I lit myself on fire.

"No!" I cried, clothes not burning as any normal ones would have.

Jason backed up, looking at Piper for instructions. Percy's arm twitched and suddenly I found myself sputtering from the sea water. The controls hadn't gotten a speck on them for which I was grateful. But the water didn't phase me. In fact I probably needed it.

But I did stop my fire.

Piper stared at me, with the glare of death but it didn't look up as I let the water steam off my skin. The heat almost hurt. Percy sighed.

"I give up," he relented. "But I'll help anyway I can."

"Thank you." I directed him to the crows nest to grab some rope and he followed, saluting.

Piper watched shaking her head with discouragement. "I'm going to go take a shower," she whispered to Jason, kissing him on the cheek. "Keep an eye on him?"

"Duh," Jason returned the kiss.

"Romance!" I groaned laying back on the deck.

"Shut up Leo," Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yessir!"

Jason and Percy helped around the ship and they really were the best team. I mostly stayed at the controls, hiding my exhaustion behind the wires and gears. As I watched my arms began to change, from the elbows down the skin becoming thick and scaly and I pulled my sleeves down until they reached my fingers. I barely ever stood so didn't notice my legs until almost evening. They looked like my arms but twice as bad. Thick orange and red scales covered almost every inch of my skin and my feet didn't feel normal. But I didn't dare to look.

My neck stung, the gils searching for water I refused to give them. I eventually pulled up my collar to hide them and ignore them completely.

Absorbed in my work I didn't notice Jason come up behind me until he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Dude!" I cried once he had. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Jason backed up, a smile on his face. "We're going to get get dinner. You coming with us?"

"Possibly," I said, pulling myself to my feet. They felt numb and shaking. "You think you could just bring it up?" I asked, glancing at my legs with an embarrassing smile.

"Come on," Jason rolled his eyes and swung me up onto his back so I could ride piggy back.

"What?" I protested, trying to pull myself away. "Put me down!" Percy laughed and led the way down the stairs. "This is humiliating." I groaned.

"I didn't think knew a word that big Valdez," Percy said happily.

"Shut up fish face."

* * *

We were the first there, for which I was grateful. Jason dropped me at the head of the table, farthest from the door. I reached into my pockets and tuned out the world while I created a small machine in my palm.

As the others filed in I lifted my collar higher to hide my neck and it reached my cheek bones by the time everyone had sat down.

I saw Percy glance around and then ask Hazel something. Answering him he nodded and returned to his pizza. It had to be about Annabeth. I found myself glancing up at the door almost every second. My fingers flew with nervousness. I should have eaten but nothing sounded good. At any moment Annabeth could come through that door with answers, real answers.

I finished my small creation and twisted the screw at the top. It flew off, down the table, with small engine noises. It looked like a hot wheels car. Everyone glanced up as it passed their plates and I laughed as it drove of the end of the table and sprouted little bronze wings.

It flew overhead and straight into the face of Annabeth Chase.

"Sorry," I gasped, trying not to laugh. She batted it away and sat next to Percy slamming a large book down on the table.

"I think I found it," she said.

My heart nearly stopped.

She flipped open the book and everyone leaned forward as she began to read. "Ocean nymphs are an extremely reclusive species who choose to stay in the ocean unlike their sisters. They think themselves superior to fresh water nymphs and are notorious for their cruel nature..." She paused glancing at the ceiling where my little model car was still whirring. "Leo would you make it stop?"

I aimed a finger gun at the machine. "Bang," I monotoned shooting a small bullet of fire at it. The car burst into flames and fell to the table a pile of smashed metal. Everyone looked at me with a mix of emotions and I suppressed a grin. "Continue," I gestured to Annabeth.

"Ok..." She looked down at her book and continued. "Most of this stuff is about food sources and life span..." she paused. "Ah! Monarchy... Unlike most nymphs they answer to a monarchy they treat better than the gods. While they have a king the queen is in charge while the male is advisor... Immortal spirits, blah, blah, blah." She rubbed her eyes. "Frank do you think you could read? It's giving me a headache."

"Sure," Frank took the book and Annabeth pointed to the paragraph. "Um, the names of the king and queen are Eldoris and Halimeda. They have..." his eyes widened. "Twenty seven daughters."

"Holy cow," Percy leaned over to see the picture. It was a stone carving of the daughters, no more than stick figures.

Frank nodded, running his finger down the page. "They all retain specific powers. Some can control water, some make storms, some grow the food..."

"Anything about Marina?" I asked, my voice quiet. Everyone jumped. It was like they had forgotten I was in the room.

Frank looked back to the book. "Not all the daughters are named," he frowned and I felt my insides take a high dive. "Wait! Marina; seventh daughter, disgraced because of her blood lust."

"I can vouch for that," I chuckled darkly.

"Her powers include violent storms and curses."

"That would explain the storm," Piper nodded.

"What does it say about the curses?" Jason asked.

Frank flipped the page and pointed. "Curses include; blasting victims, causing head to explode, causing a barrier to their destination, instant disintegration, expelling entrails, causing limbs to shrivel," my head began to spin, "body binding, blindness, mute, deaf, dumb, hair loss, mind control, drowning, cursing items of clothing or jewelry, petrifying, torture–"

"Stop!" I screamed, putting my hands over my ears. My whole body shook and I couldn't breathe. "Just stop."

"Leo?" a hand touched my shoulder and when I looked up I had to hold back tears. Everyone was looking at me but I only had eyes for Annabeth who was leaning next to my chair with a kind smile.

I flashed to the first time I had met her. Her hair had been messy, clothes disheveled, and dark circles under her eyes. 'Where is he?' She has screamed at me. She had been so worried about Percy. But the thing I had noticed most was the terrified storm in her eyes.

The same thing existed now. She stared at me with the same worried fear. "I'm sorry," I apologized to Frank, not looking up. "Continue."

"The last one is transformation." Frank shook his head. "I don't know which one could have happened to you though. Nothing about making you sick or dizzy."

"Transformation," I nodded.

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

Setting my jaw I pulled up my sleeves, folding my collar down. The scales had gotten much worse. I could hardly see my arms under the fire gold color. It shimmered under the light and I felt sick. My neck felt almost swollen and the gils throbbed with lack of water.

Hazel took a step forward and reached out her hand. "May I?" she asked. I nodded. Her warm fingers ran across my arm and touched my neck. It felt strange like when you cover your skin in glue or fabric.

She stepped back and I pulled my sleeves back down.

Annabeth had taken the book back and she was scouring the page. "There's a foot note for transformation," she said. "Popular transformations are sea anemones, jelly fish and small fish. But," she interjected before I could even think of a protest. "Early signs are memory problems, softening of skin or hair loss." She looked at me. "I take it none of those things are happening to you?"

Hazel shook her head. "His skin felt hard, if anything, like armor."

Annabeth tilted her head. "Less popular ones are larger fish, dolphins and sharks. And considering neither dolphins or sharks have scales..."

"So I'm going to be a fish," I raised an eye brow. "Hey Frank can I borrow your powers for a day?" I joked.

"I don't think it works like that."

I shrugged, keeping my smile. "So anything about lifting curses?" I asked.

"Not that I can see... no." Annabeth looked back up, wincing.

"Ah," I said quietly, my stomach twisting itself back into a knot.

"I'll keep looking," she amended. "I promise. Ok?"

"Got it."

**thank you for all the follows and favorites. There still aren't as many reviews as I'd like. But I guess that's ok**

**this chapter is long becasue I couldn't decide how to end it. **

**Enjoy it ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Come on," Jason yawned. "It's been a long day for all of us. Let's get to bed."

"Some one has to watch the ship!" I interjected.

"My turn," Frank said.

"And I can take over if you get tired," Hazel added.

"Thanks guys," I tried to stand and Jason caught me, swinging me into his back again. I grumbled about feeling like a baby all the way to my room where I was put onto my bed.

* * *

I slept fitfully, nightmares plaguing every moment. After I woke up for what felt like the dozenth time I sung my legs out from under the sheets, and sat on the edge of the bed, head in my hands.

The latest dream had been one where I had been underwater, but I couldn't figure out which way was up. When I had lost oxygen I blacked out; that was when I woke up.

"Go to sleep Valdez," I groaned, collapsing back on my bed.

I don't know if it worked, or how it worked but when I woke up it was a little after six in the morning. Out in the hall I heard rustling of passers by. Probably Jason, Hazel and Frank. I wonder if that's what had woke me up.

Then I looked down. I had chosen to wear nothing but boxer shorts to bed, my skinny limbs looking like sticks without the extra padding. But they didn't look like that anymore. My legs were covered in scales. All visible skin was hidden under a half inch thick red gold plating.

"What in Hades...?" I braced myself on my bed post and carefully stood. My legs weren't shaking or weak. Cautiously I shifted my weight onto one leg then the other, letting go of the bed post entirely. They held my weight. In fact they felt, if anything, stronger.

I whooped loudly and ran to my dresser pulling on my clothes, not bothering to tame my wild hair. I ran down the hall, stopping in the empty dinning hall to grab a piece of toast before heading upstairs.

"Leo?" Hazel cried as I jumped on deck.

"Morning!" I grinned.

"You feeling better, man?" Jason asked from the lower deck.

"Great!" I jumped on the railing and walked down to Jason.

"But..." Frank's eyebrows scrunched together. "How? Last night you couldn't even stand let alone walk around."

"Dunno," I shrugged. I couldn't contain my energy and ran to the ropes and up to the crows nest. I felt on top of the world. I had gotten so little sleep last night or the night before. Frank was right. How WAS this possible? I took a rope and tied it to the top, grabbing the small pack of screws, and swung back down.

"Congrats Tarzan," laughed a voice. It was Percy, he had come out on deck, looking well rested and newly washed. His hair was soaked which was a strange thing to see.

"Morning fish face," I greeted, walking up the stairs.

"You look great considering last night."

"You mean dinner?" I asked, shrugging. "I got used to the idea." knelt next to the control panel, pulling out the screws from my pocket.

"So that wasn't what had you up in the middle of the night?"

"No," I raised an eyebrow. Was he talking about my nightmares? My fingers shook and I dropped the small screw. It rolled away before I could grab it. Swearing under my breath I stood. "Hazel!"

"Yes?"

"Think you could throw that bolt over?" I called.

She looked down at the deck and flicked her head, the glinting metal flying into my hand.

"Thanks!" I knelt back down, hoping Percy had been distracted enough to forget his comment. But for a guy with ADHD he holds onto a thought pretty well.

"So what had you thrashing around last night?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes, sticking my head under the controls and looking up into the mess of wires, gears and other pieces.

"I heard a bunch of noise coming from your room and when I looked in you were freaking out. You even woke up but you didn't see me."

I pulled my head out from under the electrics. "Nightmares," I muttered.

Percy winced. "About? If you don't mind me asking."

I stood, glancing over to Jason and the other Romans. They were deep in conversation, Jason laughing at something Hazel said. Then I looked back to the son of Poseidon and pulled up my sleeve.

"Holy Hera," he whistled.

"Shhh!" I glanced back at Frank and the others who hadn't glanced up.

"Why?" Percy asked, though his voice remained low. "You have to tell them sometime."

"Not now," I pulled it down. "I'm sick of being in everyone's way. I'm not going to let this stupid curse get in the way of getting back to camp."

Percy nodded, a smirk on his face. "I guess I get that."

"How?" I shouldn't have felt so bitter but I couldn't help it. "You're perfect Percy with the awesome powers. That's what people at camp say."

"Is that what they're calling it?" He chuckled. "If I recall my first day at camp I got my face shoved in a toilet and I blew up the plumbing."

"Really?" I laughed, sitting on the upper deck's railing.

"More or less," he grinned. "Clarrise tried to shove my head down the toilet and I freaked out and blew up the bathroom. Thing was I was completely dry."

"But," I stopped my self from laughing. "That's still so cool."

"After that," Percy shook his head, smiling. "I couldn't figure out how to do anything. Wrestling, failure. Foot racing, the nymphs were faster than me in tree form. The lava wall had me growing arm hair back for days."

"Don't lie to me," I choked on laughter. "I know for a fact you disarmed a head counselor at sword practice the first lesson."

"Fine," Percy held up his hands in surrender. "I had a talent for slicing things to bits."

"And... oh I don't know, controlling the ocean."

"I told you. I didn't know how to use it yet. But what about you? I heard you got blasted at didn't even singe your clothes."

"In my defense I've known about my powers since I was a toddler."

"How?" Percy asked.

I reached in my pocket and began to fiddle with the gears. "My a baby sitter when I was little, Tia Callida, put me down for a nap in a fire place."

"Not a very good baby sitter," Percy's eyes went wide.

"Yea," I continued to fiddle with the metal pieces in my hand. "Turns out she was Hera as well," Percy's expression became one of absolute astonishment. "Yea, she wanted to 'prepare her young hero' or some thing like that. She had me do stupid stuff like set the table on fire and fight rattlesnakes and, yes, stuck me in a fire place."

"You mean the gods have been messing around with your life since you were a baby?" Percy cried, shaking his head. "At least they had the decency to leave me alone till I was eleven!"

"Not really all of the gods..." My fingers stumbled across the creation in them. "Mostly just Hera and... and Gaia. She killed my mother."

Percy nodded. He didn't say anything. I knew he had encountered death and lots of it by the end of the second Titan war. He knew how fake 'I'm sorry' and 'my condolences' sounded. He simply nodded and I knew he was thinking of his mother. I had met Sally Jackson a while back. She was a very kind person and had basically adopted everyone at camp, making her house a pit stop for every demigod.

"Then there was Kehonie." I groaned comically. "There is a goddess I never want to run into again."

"I heard she hijacked the ship when I was gone and threw you into the ocean."

My heart throbbed as I thought of my trip 'into the ocean.' "Yea, we met her on our last quest too. She was a royal pain in the a– rear."

"What did she do?"

"She stopped Festus's control system and knocked him into king Midas's house– long story–" I held up my hand then continued to mess with the gears. "And Festus got ripped apart."

"Festus... the mast head."

"You've met him before," I said. "He told me about you."

"So you really can talk to him?"

"Of course I can but that's beside the point," I shoved the machine back into my pocket. "Festus told me about when his disk was first damaged his head was removed and you and a couple other people repaired him."

"Yea," Percy smiled. "We used him to brake some stuff." I laughed. "I remember we were playing capture the flag." He looked up at me with an almost devilish look on his face. "How did you enjoy your first game of capture the flag?"

"Never played," I shrugged. "I got out of it a lot."

"Making this ship," he nodded. "Did I ever tell you about my first game?"

"I heard you blew some stuff up, killed a hellhound, and got claimed, no specifics though."

Percy chuckled. "Way to take all the excitement out of it. It was my first week," he began. "I wasn't very useful. So Annabeth stuck me as a distraction for the other team. They nearly killed me before I got control of the river and blasted them."

"Annabeth?" I almost choked. "She stuck you as bait?"

"Oh," he rolled his eyes. "Yea, she hated me and–"

"Leo? Is my boyfriend telling you lies?" Annabeth walked up behind Percy and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I'm telling the truth!" He laughed. "You tried to have me killed!"

"I did not! I had it all planned–"

"Shut up," he grinned and kissed her.

"Ew!" I cried, leaning back on the railing so I was upside down, hanging by my knees.

"Leo!" Annabeth gasped.

"Yes!" I swung back up, using only my stomach muscles and sat on the railing.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth's mouth hung open.

"Whoa!" Percy grinned. "Why are you so skinny, with muscles like that?"

"Because I'm built like a stick bug," I sighed dramatically. "It is my true curse."

"How did you get so strong, if you got out of all the camp games?"

"I wasn't on vacation," I shook my head. "You try working on a four deck, hydraulic powered, magic bronze war ship for six months. Let's see how strong you get."

"Six months?" Percy's mouth hung open. "You can't be serious?"

Annabeth nodded, her hand intertwined with Percy's. "Almost all by himself too."

"Leo..?" Percy paused. "You said that this mast head was the dragon I met before and that his head was blown off by Kehonie..."

"Yea?"

"But, only one kid at camp could control him. How did you tame him?"

I explained my experience in the woods, my first day at camp. How I had volunteered for the quest and had instantly thought of the dragon Nyssa had told me about. I had gone into the forest and searched for him. Once I had saved him from the trap and repaired him he had become calmer. "He trusted me after that..." I brought my half finished creation from my pocket and began fiddling with it again. "And I got him killed."

"No you didn't," Annabeth sat next to me on the railings. "You have him a new life."

I smiled gratefully at her. Then I looked at the time. Swearing violently I jumped to my feet. "I'm never going to get anything done if I keep talking to you guys!" I waved them away. "Shoo! I have tech stuff to get done!"

"Want me to get you some breakfast?" called Percy over his shoulder.

"Already had some!"

**thank you for the response to the last chapter. Almost a dozen more favs and follows**

**reviews make my day and make me update faster**


	9. Chapter 9

I spent the rest of the day dashing around like a lunatic on a sugar high. Running from the controls at the top to the engine at the very bottom I called out instructions or questions to Festus. I must have looked crazy. I hardly stopped moving, passing my team mates in the hall once or twice. They always called something after me but I never heard it. By the time afternoon rolled around I must have worn a path in the wood from helm to hull.

I stopped in the dinning hall to properly catch my breath and thought about the metal that should finally be cooling off downstairs. Chugging yet another water bottle I sat. I felt like my head was on fire and I hurriedly checked to see that it wasn't.

"Hey," Piper sat down next to me, wiping some sort of sauce from her cheek.

"Hey."

"I can see you're feeling better," she smiled. It took a moment to understand what she was talking about. Then it all came crashing down. The curse, the reason I had been so useless the last couple days, and the reason everyone's eyes swirled with fear whenever they looked at me.

"Lots," I lied, pulling up my collar. I had left it high up my neck so no one would see the gils. Honestly they scared me the most, the constant reminder whenever I saw my reflection.

The relief in her face was almost worth the lie. "That's great! Do you think the curse might just run its course?"

I shrugged. "Maybe," I took another swig of my half empty water bottle and she eyed it.

"Why are you still so thirsty?"

"Because I've been running up and down this ship like a wind up toy," I teased, poking her arm. "I must have run the length of this ship fifty times!"

Piper laughed, untainted by worry, for which I was grateful. "Come repair boy," she grabbed my arm. "You're going to eat if I have to shove it down your throat."

"Piper!" I whined.

I did end up eating. I tried to get away with a couple pop tarts but Piper refused to let me leave the table until I had at least had a sandwich. I was far from full but managed to escape with her blessing.

In the hall I ran into Annabeth, who was carrying an arm full of books. "Whoa!" We both yelled as the half dozen novels fell to the floor.

"Sorry," I apologized kneeling to pick them up.

"Leo!" Annabeth gasped. "Just the person I was coming to see actually."

"Really?" I asked cautiously. Picking up one of the books I read the title. '101 curses from the depths.' I didn't look at the rest.

"Yes," Annabeth stood, the books in her arms. "Let's go into the dining hall. I can read what I've found." She started forward but I held her back.

"Let's not," I glanced to the mess hall where I could hear Hazel laughing and Percy cracking jokes. "Can we just read them in your room? I'll bring lunch for you," I offered quickly.

Her steel grey eyes melted and she smiled. "Sure, but I want one of your famous tacos I've been hearing so much about. And I won't take done bite unless I know you've washed your hands," and with that she headed back down the hall.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted. With I quick scrub down of my hands I prepared Annabeth's food and was about to walk out when I heard a voice.

"Hey Leo, wait up!" Percy fell into step beside me. "Where are you going?"

"Bringing Annabeth her lunch."

"No you don't," he snatched the plate of tacos away from me. "Boyfriend rights. I'll take it to her." I didn't protest and stayed in time with Percy's longer strides. "I heard your little conversation in the hall," he prodded me. "You don't have to be so quiet. It's almost unnatural."

I nodded. "Yea, she found something about the curse." I felt a little numb and stuck my hands in my pockets to stop the twitching.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Is there any change?"

"Dunno," I shrugged, "I haven't checked. I've been busy."

Percy chuckled. "I think you set the hall on fire by how fast you were going."

"I did not," I pushed his shoulder.

"There you are. I was wondering where Leo went."

I rolled my eyes and knocked on Annabeth's door. "Come in..." called a faint voice. We entered the room to see a mountain of books with a blonde pony tail sticking out of the top.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

Her head popped over the pile and she grinned. "Percy! Leo! Sit down." She cleared a spot on the floor but I just took the bed. She was engrossed in a book larger than her upper body. Her finger ran down the page, her lips moving.

"Eat!" Percy rolled his eyes placing the plate on the book. Marking her place she closed it, picked up the soft taco and took a huge bite.

Her eyes widened. "Leo, you made this?"

"Yea."

She offered a bite to Percy and he looked impressed. Swallowing he said, "dude! You're so making dinner tonight."

I tried to laugh, but it caught in my throat. "So..." I prodded, "did you find anything Annabeth?"

She set down the empty plate and nodded, pointing to a book on the bed next to me. "That one, page 107." I picked it up and opened it to the page, trying to hand it to her. She shook her head. "You read."

I felt my face turn cherry red as I slowly stumbled across the words. "Transformation curses. Chapter nine ; underwater am–am–" my face burned.

"Amphibians," Annabeth prompted, leaning against Percy.

"Amphibians and reptiles."

"Go down to the reptile section, paragraph two."

"Now that we have dis–discussed traits we shall go over the order in which they oc–occur. First is a dizzy or sick feeling that will persist for the first day. Second is a const... constant need for water that will p–persist through the rest of the transformation. Third..." I paused catching sight of what was ahead. "Third is stabbing pain in all area of the body continuing to an uncon–unconscious or com– comatose state." I paused, remembering the previous night.

"Did this really happen?" Percy asked.

"Yea. When I it was my turn for watch. I was only out for a hour or so though!" I defended myself quickly.

"We don't care how long you were out," Annabeth sighed. "We care that you were in pain and you didn't tell anyone."

"It was the middle of the night!"

Both she and Percy rolled their eyes, looking more like a singular being than a couple. "Just keep reading," Percy said, avoiding the fight I knew was coming.

"Fourth is when the ac–actual transformation starts. Gils or other such things will appear on the neck." I twitched, my shoulder coming up, almost defectively. 'Calm down' I thought. "Scales in dark blue or green color will a–appear..."

"Why did you stop?" Annabeth asked.

"The scales aren't blue or green," I looked down at my arm, still hidden under my jacket. "They're gold."

Annabeth's brows furrowed. "That's strange. I'll think over it. Keep reading."

"Fifth, the person will begin to de–decrease in size and become weaker almost instantly after the ic–ichth–ichthyo..." I looked to Annabeth.

"Fish like."

"... qualities appear." I shook my head and closed the book. "This isn't right. I didn't get smaller or weaker. I've been strong as a horse since this morning."

Annabeth frowned. "I wish I could find the right one," she bit her lip. "Then maybe I could find a cure."

I sighed, dreading the words that would come out of my mouth. "Let's just let it run it's course."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth shook her head.

"We have to prepare for the battle we're heading to. Forget me. For a while. I'm fine I promise. Let me deal with my problem." I didn't want to say this and I half hoped she would refuse. But the other half of me twisted with guilt. They needed to be preparing for a war, not worrying about me.

Annabeth nodded. "There is nothing in the world I want to do less than drop this, and you can't make me completely forget, but if that's what you want."

I nodded. "Thank you." I stood, sighing deeply. "I've got to get back to the engines."

"Honestly dude," Percy said, wincing. "I would advise a shower. You smell like sweat and motor oil."

I laughed. "Yea, probably a good idea."

**Sorry, this one took a little longer. Thank you, again, for all of the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites. **

**But don't stop. I love hearing it. **

**reviews give inspiration and inspiration makes fast updates :)**


	10. Chapter 10

For a while I stood under the boiling hot water as it seared my skin. It almost hurt but it felt good at the same time. It was like the entire week's experience was melting away.

I rested my forehead on the cold tiles and closed my eyes.

I had seen the changes in my legs and arms and was wondering if the fish theory was true after all. My feet were thinner, almost see through, and my legs were thicker, almost a full half inch of scales covering my tan skin.

My arms had small divots in them where thin webbing stuck out, growing quickly. It almost looked like fish fins. The same thing seemed to be happening on my legs.

"Come on..." I groaned. "I couldn't have been cursed, I don't know, after the world was coming to and end?"

No answer came for which I was grateful. If someone had answered I would've probably had a heart attack.

I must have stood there for almost fifteen minutes before I actually tried to get clean. My hair was obnoxious and for the first time in months I considered a hair cut. Once thoroughly sure there was no more oil or grease on my I went to turn of the water. But my fingers paused.

It was like my entire body had frozen. I stood there, willing myself to move, water dripping into my face and half open mouth.

My neck twitched, taking out the stream of water falling into my throat. I glanced down to my arm, it didn't look different. Then my legs did something weird. It was like they had lost the will to hold me up. My head crashed into the wall and I had to bring my vision back, determined not to pass out.

When I could see I looked down to my legs. "What the heck," I growled. But my legs weren't there. One, long thick band of muscles and scales stretched from my waist. A set of thin webbing about as long as my lower arm flopped on either side. "No!" I whispered.

I shut my eyes and begged my legs to come back. This couldn't happen. I wasn't going to become a fish. I wasn't.

When I opened my eyes again I saw all four limbs. Standing, I hobbled out of the shower, turning the water off as fast as I could. I pulled on my clothes, my dripping hair soaking my neck.

Wiping off the mirror I looked at my reflection. Eyes; normal. Nose; normal. Mouth; normal. Everything seemed ok. Then I looked at my neck. The gils were thicker, sticking out from my skin and pulsating with my heart beat. I touched it and winced. It felt like a bruise.

But that seemed the only thing changed. My arms and legs– still two legs– didn't look any better or worse than before my shower.

Wiping my forehead I looked at the mass of dark curly hair that I knew would not cooperate. I searched in my tool belt for a moment before my fingers touched the small piece of leather. It took a while and a few ripped out hairs but I got it into a decent pony tail at the base of my neck.

I would get teased but I didn't care.

It was about thirty minutes until dinner and I gathered my ingredients. Pulling up my sleeves I looked everything over, it was in order. Dipping my spoon in the beans I frowned. A small golden scale fell into the food.

"How do I fix that?" I muttered. I eventually pulled out bandages and wrapped my wrists and hands tightly. I looked like some steam punk war veteran or something. Laughing at myself I got down to the food. There were several different kinds and by the time my friends came in I was tired and covered in food.

"Holy cow..." Percy whistled, stepping in.

"You told me to make dinner," I protested. "So I did."

"Good job," Frank said, face blank.

Hazel's jaw hung open as she caught sight of the platter of soft tacos. "Don't be surprised yet," I grinned. "You haven't even tasted my blueberry cobbler yet."

Piper walked up beside me and pulled on the small pony tail. "Cute," she scrunched her nose.

"I need a hair cut," I rolled my eyes. "I get it. But for now... dig in!"

And they did. I think Percy ate half of it by himself. Frank held a close second. Hazel announced she was full after finishing three and Jason laughed as he agreed. Piper and Annabeth must have been full but kept meeting each others gaze and laughed as if sharing an inside joke.

I had eaten a ton of the ingredients but still found enough room to eat a couple of my own creations. I had made better but that day they tasted like heaven.

"So..." Hazel looked up from her drink. "What's going on?"

I knew what she was talking about. All their eyes had flicked to my bandaged arms but I had tried to ignore it.

I, instead, talked about something else. "I have the ship nearly top notch again. The engine is working great and we should be back in a few more days."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Hazel said. Everyone had turned around now, watching back and forth between Hazel and me like a tennis match.

"I know," I looked down to my hands, then quickly up at Annabeth, almost begging her to take over.

She did.

"Um," the blonde hesitated, all eyes snapping to her. "Leo has asked me to leave it be. Just concentrate on the next couple days."

"Why?" Piper had turned back to me. "You're our friend."

"I'm not going to get in the way," I smiled up at them. "You guys are the warriors. Even if I loose my legs it wouldn't matter. I fight from the ship."

"But you're still important." Frank –the person I thought would be the least likely to say that–did.

I shook my head. "I'm just the repair boy."

I could feel more arguments coming but before anyone could say anything we were thrown to the side of the room. I heard one of the girls scream but even to this day I'm not sure who did. Panic gripped my insides. The lights turned off.

"Is everyone ok?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine!" I called. Everyone answered accordingly.

"What's going on?" I heard Jason say. The lights flickered back on and I stood.

"I'm going to go check out up deck," I jumped over the upturned table and walked upstairs. "Stay down here!" I called.

"Yea right," Percy snorted.

I don't know how many people followed me up but when we reached the deck wind nearly blew us into next week. Running to the locked controls I gripped the wheel.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"I think it's a hurricane!" answered Annabeth. The blonde crashed into me and for the first time that day I was grateful for the pony tail.

"How long do you think this has been going on?" I cried.

"I'd say at least a few hours!"

"Jason!" He walked over, a small pocket of air around him, blocking him from the worst of the wind. "How strong are these winds?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. But not as strong as they could be maybe seventy or eighty?"

I nodded. "Good," I muttered. "Annabeth, any idea how long this could last?"

"Anywhere from a few more hours to a few more days." She shook her head.

"How many of us do you want on deck Leo?" Jason asked. "And don't even think of saying all of us."

"No offense, but I want Percy and Jason above deck." I turned to the rest of them, realizing at this moment I really was captain. The ocean might be Percy's domain but this ship was mine. "Frank, I want you securing all the heavy stuff. Strap it all down. Hazel help him," they nodded and headed down. "Annabeth, I want you to secure the engine room, then see what you can find about this storm. Piper help Annabeth with the books. You can pick stuff out easier than we can."

The girls nodded and ran back downstairs, the door locking behind them. "And us?"

"Jason, secure you and Percy to the railing, triple check those knots." He nodded and headed to the life lines. "Percy," I grinned. "You're the seaman. Let your instincts take over."

He nodded and ran off.

Jason came back a moment later with my life line. "We've got to make sure your safe too."

I rolled my eyes but didn't protest. I couldn't have fallen off if I wanted to. My fingers were stuck on the wheel, my knees locked.

It couldn't have been more than a half hour when Annabeth was back up on deck. "Leo," she gasped in my ear. I looked up form the controls, my stomach whirling with nervousness.

"Yes?"

"It isn't a hurricane!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good," she smiled. "It's just a really strong. At this rate it should blow over in a few hours."

"I swear this one isn't my fault," I laughed.

Annabeth nodded. "Of course not. I've told everyone else. They've finished your orders and we're huddled in the infirmary."

"That's great!" I sighed. "I'll tell them," I jabbed a thumb at Percy and Jason. "You get back downstairs."

She glanced nervously at her boyfriend and nodded, running back below deck.

"Just a storm, just a storm, just a storm," I repeated rough seas. "Jason! Percy!" The boys looked up from thier work and I gestured them over. "You're doing great. Annabeth just came up," Percy's eyes flicked to the door. "This isn't a hurricane, it's just a normal storm. It should blow over soon."

Jason sighed.

Percy just rolled his eyes. "Jason why does your dad hate us so much?"

"It's your dad who hates us!" Jason argued.

"I get it, we all have daddy issues," I tugged at the wheel as it jerked my fingers almost out of socket. "Now get back to work."

**I know this one is lacking in big action. But don't worry my fellow fanfictioners I shall give you more. I'm not even half way done telling this story!**

**reviews make updates faster and chapters longer**


	11. Chapter 11

Just as Annabeth predicted the storm blew over within the space of two hours. I felt ready to fall over and Percy and Jason didn't look much better but according to Festus the ship was still practically undamaged. The moon came out over head and the waves were still rough but eventually I could release my strong grip.

"Great job..." I said, smiling tiredly. "That should keep us alive."

Percy nodded. He still seemed strong enough, but I knew that was the strong sea air. Once he got to a quiet corner he'd pass out. Jason just looked beat. He smiled.

"You know you can relax now," he said.

I looked down at my still locked knees and my fingers, blue on the wooden spokes. "Oh yea..." I relaxed, my mind finally relaxing and I collapsed.

For a moment I was confused. I felt normal, apart from my exhaustion. My head felt clearer than it had in days.

"Leo?" Jason's voice was somewhere in between choking and yelling.

Then I looked down. My legs had– once again– vanished. "Ah," I managed looking at the scaled tail. "I can explain?"

"Try," Percy crossed his arms. "I thought you said there hadn't been any change."

"And I didn't lie." I closed my eyes and begged my legs to come back. When I opened them, I watched the scales vanish and my legs separate.

Percy's jaw dropped and Jason blinked several times to make sure he was seeing it. "What... How...?"

"Happened earlier today," I struggled to my feet, making sure they could hold my weight. "I don't know how but I think I can control it, push it down or something."

Percy shook his head. "Dude! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was right after I told Annabeth no more fussing." I looked down. "Sorry for the scare."

Jason put his arm around my shoulders. "You are stupid," he laughed. "We just want to know you're ok."

I smiled.

* * *

I stood on deck, thinking over what had happened. It couldn't have been later than ten at night when Jason, Percy and I headed down stairs to see the others. They had all looked a little shaken but alright.

I had avoided telling them Festus's damage report. It had been alright except for the dent in the bottom of the ship. That was some thing I could've fixed if I had an underwater blow torch. Able to breath under water or not it would take hours and I wasn't sure if I could last that long or what might happen to my curse if I tried.

I had refused point blank to let any once else take the night shift. I couldn't have slept if I tried. Despite being exhausted physically my mind buzzed with thoughts.

Percy and Jason had sent me backward glances but they hadn't said anything.

The night air was freezing and the waves were still stronger than normal. But it felt calm. Festus had taken on a stoic silence after I told him off. He was worried for me and sometimes I would hear him. It was taking more and more effort to think along the lines of tech as well.

This curse wasn't just messing with my body it was messing with my head. 'Your body will betray you...' The air seemed to sing. 'You will know the pain of flames, the water your only comfort.'

I needed another voice in my head. Running to the end of the ship I jumped over the railing, stratling Festus's neck.

"Hey buddy..." I waited for the reply. Only a snort, smoke curling over my head. "Come on..." I whined. "I know I wasn't very nice earlier. But–"

"Fix me." He clicked.

"I can't..." I glanced at the water. I was SO tempted to jump right in. But I held myself back.

"Fix me!" He was more insistent this time, wiggling his neck making me hold on tighter.

"I can't!" I waved my hands in the air. "Even if I can breathe underwater I'm not sure what to much exposure could do to me! I could never come up!"

He huffed, a large black cloud flying into my face.

"You, my friend, are annoying." I blew a strand of hair out of my face. The pony tail had fallen out sometime during the storm. Standing on Festus's nose I held my hands above my head and with a deep breath took an almost perfect dive into the ocean.

I have never felt more alive than right then. I watched the scales wrap from the back around the front, latching onto the other and pulling tight, creating one strong limb. My feet vanished, elongating into webbed fins. My shirt floated around my waist, revealing the scales slowly fading into skin. I rolled up my sleeves and looked at my hands, the golden scales sticking out on the backs of my hands, extending to the elbow. The thin floating skin on my lower arms wafted in the ocean currents. The same thing was happening on my legs- no my tail. The word was so strange in my head that I had to laugh. The sound was strange under water, echoing across the bottom of the ship.

Resurfacing, Festus looked down at me. He creaked questioningly. "I'm fine buddy..." the air was cold and I dove under the water. I shot back up like speeding bullet, completely jumping out of the water and falling right back in.

It was perfect.

Festus creaked again. "I get it, I get it," I shook my head, water splashing from my hair. "I'll go fix you now."

The dents were easy. My tool belt supplied me with a hammer and I could use my fire as some kind of welding tool and the dents and small abrasions in the hull were invisible within an hour. Even with my job done I didnt want to leave the water. I was comfortable, my neck didn't throb with pain for the first time that day and I felt wide awake. Continuing to put off my resurfacing I kept finding things on the hull to fix and soon it looked like the day I had made it.

Before I knew it I saw light above the surface. Morning had come early. But I didn't feel tired or worn from an entire night of swimming. Pulling myself to the surface I heard a voice.

"Leo!" Hazel's voice called. "Leo!" she sounded panicked.

I heard the door to the lower decks. "Hazel what's wrong?" Jason yawned.

"I can't find Leo!" I could almsot hear her terrifed gasps. "I think he must have fallen over deck or soemthing."

"He probably just fell asleep in the crows nest," Frank's voice comforted.

"I checked there!" her feet began to pace across deck. "I can't find him!"

Diving below the surface I flicked my tail, turning me around. WIth a quick thrust I shot into the open air, latching onto the railing, my tail slapping the hull, hard. "Ow!" I complained as the limb began to sting.

"Leo!" Hazel gasped. Her eyes were swollen and I wondered how long she had been looking for me. "you're ok!"

"Dude," Jason raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Fixing the bottom of the boat," I tilted my head. "What do you think?"

"How long have you been down there?" Frank came closer.

"Few hours," I shrugged, running a hand through my soaking hair. Hazel had been walking slowly toward me, confusion etched in her face. I didn't even notice until she was leaning on the railing. "Wait!" I called.

"Leo Valdez what the..." she swore. I was so surprised I almost let go. Frank's hands flew over his mouth and Jason looked on the verge of laughter. But Hazel seemed unfazed. "What happened to you?"

Then I realized what she was talking about. Blushing furiously I glanced down at my tail. Closing my eyes I concentrated, praying my legs to return. But the heavy weight didn't vanish and the throbbing pain on my neck began to return. When I looked down it wasn't gone.

Looking up I saw Hazel's motherly fury. "Well?"

"I... um..."

**sorry this one took a little longer than normal. It has been a busy week. Promise I won't do it again :'( **

**anyway :) reviews make updates faster!**


	12. Chapter 12

"It's the curse," Jason intervened. "I'm not sure how it works but Leo said he can control it," my friend glanced at me, "right?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore. I can't get rid of it."

"Get rid of what?" Frank walked forward. "Oh my gods!" He caught sight of the long tail. "That's the curse?"

"Part of it," I mumbled, hauling myself higher on the railing. "Annabeth thinks I'm going to become a fish." I tried and failed to laugh.

"So what are we going to do?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to eat and sleep," he pointed out. "You can't just swim along behind the ship the whole time."

"Why not?" I shrugged and slipped. My arms, which were ingrained with the wooden pattern of the railings throbbed until I hit the water.

"Leo!" Hazel shrieked.

"Yes?" I resurfaced pushing the hair out of my eyes.

She shook her head, an almost bemused smile on her face. "You know you're going to have to tell the others soon."

I looked down at the rippling water below my chin. "I know."

"So... when are you going to? And how?"

"I don't know yet."

Before Hazel could say anything else the engine groaned and the ship lurched forward. "What's going on?" The child of Pluto gripped the railing.

But I didn't hear. At the first noise I knew what was happening. Diving below the surface I sped to the front of the ship. "Festus!" I yelled to the frantically shaking bronze head. "What's happening?" His creaking and clicking were to fast and barely made any sense to me. "Slow down bud." He did and my face drained of color. "No!"

Submerging myself I shot to the back of the ship where the end was beginning to lift up. How was this happening? The engines couldn't be activated to lift unless I did it. Not even Annabeth knew those codes by heart. She would have to break into my cabin to get them.

"Calm down," I told myself, my voice echoing in the deep water.

I couldn't stop the ship from lifting into the air, but I could hold on for dear life. There was no way I could hold onto the railing while we lifted. I would have to get inside the ship somehow. But how...?

"Duh!" I yelled. "We have a glass bottom boat." This would take a large amount of skill and an insane amount of luck, neither of which I had. "Good luck Leo," I muttered.

With a quick flick of my tail I darted to the bottom of the ship. The glass screen was tightly shut and would only open by the panel on the edge. My fingers twitching with nervousness I hurried to open the door. But the ship was ascending to quickly. Thank the gods I had installed the handle on the side. Using one hand I gripped the tiny handle and with the other fiddled with the gears.

"Come on," I groaned as I began to lift from the water. "One last wire," my fingers became numb and my arm began to ache. My tail came from the water, dripping into the sea. With one last tug the glass doors swung open, smacking me in the face. Ignoring the new throbbing in my cheek I swung slightly, my tail coming from the water and flung myself inside. I rolled a little along the wooden floor of the stable and sighed.

I felt a little bruised but alright. The only thing that would have a longer consequence was my face which I could feel swelling up. Only using my arms I crawled back to the stable doors and shut them.

Once I knew I was safe I collapsed against the wall. There was no way I could get out of the stable room without legs and no one was about to come down looking for me.

What was I supposed to do?

I supposed I could yell for them. But I doubted anyone would hear me. If I had a water source or a drachma I could've iris messaged them. Unfortunately I had neither of those things. Army crawling along my stomach like a snake I managed to get to the door. Even that small movement had me out of breath. From my lizard like position on the floor, however, I couldn't reach the closed handle.

"Come on Leo," I huffed. "You can open a door." I did a sort of half leap to the unlocked handle and hung on it until the door swung open, spilling me into the cargo hold. Fins over my head and arms sprawled on either side of me I groaned. "I'm not getting out of this with dignity am I?" I asked the empty room.

The cargo hold was practically empty with nothing but a few weapons and empty barrels. Annabeth had a few books and blankets hidden down here for reasons unknown but nothing I could actually use. I would have to crawl through several yards of deck before anyone could even hear me.

"Just keep swimming," I sighed, smiling at the old movie reference.

By the time I reached the end of the storage hall my arms were sore and roughed up. The scales had been torn in several places, the fins aching and bleeding. My gils throbbed with want of water and my lungs felt collapsed. I was turning more and more into a fish with every passing moment. Reaching the door I collapsed next to it. The next room was the engine and I knew if I tried to crawl through it my whole body would be ripped apart by spare screws. But I had to try.

Reaching for the handle I found the bronze and twisted. It turned and swung open as the ship lurched to the side. I fell inside the room my tail, once again falling over my face.

I heard a scratching from the other side of the engine. "Ow!" gasped a female voice. A clank of metal, a tool dropping to the floor.

"Annabeth?" I asked, my voice breathless. A blonde head popped around the large machine. Her eyes were hidden by goggles and over her camp shirt were a dirty pair of oversize overalls. Her jaw dropped and I laughed. "Carefull," I gasped. "Still hot. Don't want to burn yourself."

"Leo?" Annabeth pulled off the goggles leaving a long trail of grease in her hair. "What happened? Hazel's freaking out. We thought you were still in the water!"

"So she told you about the tail thing?" I asked, pulling myself into a sitting position, eye to eye with the kneeling Annabeth.

But she shook her head, "she told us your curse had gotten worse. I never thought." Her hand reached to touch my tail out but she stopped herself. "What happened? Hazel is above deck shaking and Piper's on the verge of a breakdown. Frank's trying to calm them down and Percy and Jason are trying to look for you. They should be back soon. I had them swear on the river Styx once the ship got to the clouds they'd come back." She glanced around as if they'd come bounding in. "So... the curse..."

"Yea," I flushed. "It happened a few times before but I could change back then. I can't do it anymore."

Annabeth nodded. "I don't think I could get you up the stairs. I'll get someone who can. I'll be right back." she comforted and ran off, up the stairs.

This was it. My pride was dead. There was no way I could come out of this situation with my ego in tact. Sure enough the experience was terrible.

Annabeth returned with Jason and Percy in toe. The son of Poseidon whistled with surprise and knelt next to me. "Holy Hera, man."

"Shut up fish face," I blushed. Jason and Percy linked arms, lifting me from the ground, making me hold onto their shoulders. Annabeth stayed down at the engine and Hazel shot down the stairs like a bullet.

"Leo!" she gasped for air while I tried not to look at her. "How did you–"

"Come on Hazel," Percy comforted. "We've got time for stories once this fish is back in the water."

I clenched up, my cheeks burning with shame and nodded. Hazel's steps vanished around a corner and I heard Piper's voice before we were out of earshot. "So where are we going?"

"We can't land until Annabeth has your help and we can have your help if your all dried out." Jason explained. If didn't answer any of my questions until they turned into the bathroom and I saw the huge tub in the corner filled to almost the brim.

"What? No way!" I struggled to get out of my friends grips but they held on tight and dumped me, unceremoniously, into the tub. I didn't fit whatsoever, half my tail sticking out the end and my nearly dry teeshirt, tool belt and jacket getting soaked once again. I crossed my arms and sunk below the shallow surface so their faces blurred. I refused to admit how good it felt to have the water cover my cut, sore skin.

Percy rolled his eyes and I saw him say something to Jason and both laughed. I flicked them with the end of my tail and smiled smugly. "Jerk!" mouthed Percy. It was my turn to laugh, bubbles going up to the surface.

"Leo?" Jason mouthed. Reluctantly I resurfaced a little, only my eyes coming over the water. "How did you get on the ship?"

"Glass bottom doors," I mumbled through the water. Apparently Percy caught it and nodded.

"That's clever," he nodded.

"What?" Jason asked and Percy relayed the message. "Really? I though those door only open from the inside.

"Normally," I shrugged, getting my upper body above water. "There's a control panel outside. I must have hung there for five minutes before I could open them."

"They open out wards," Percy pointed out.

"So...?"

"So how did you get in?" Jason asked.

"With luck." I rolled my eyes. "Swung by the tiny handle and basically threw myself in."

"Ouch?" Percy winced.

"Yea." I sighed, bending my tail, sticking the long end in the water and sitting up. "Then I had to drag myself through the stables and storage room."

"By your arms?" Jason's eyes widened. Nodding I lifted my arm out of the water. Pain shot through it and I tried my best to ignore it while I inspected the limb. Thin, pink skin had been revealed through the thick golden scales on my arms. My elbows were the worst, having scabbed from before the curse set in and now being ripped raw again. "I'm going to go get ambrosia," Jason headed to the door.

"It's fine," I said, sticking them back in the water.

Percy rolled his eyes at me. "Jason go get some ambrosia." The blonde boy nodded and walked out while the son of the sea god sat next to me. "Why are you so reluctant to have anyone help you?"

"I'll tell you what I told Frank," I sighed, pulling my hair out of my eyes. "I grew up in almost nine different homes. And when you can't trust anyone you know you get used to doing things yourself." I smiled. "I'll get there. But trust takes baby steps..." I glanced down to my tail. "Well, more like baby strokes."

Percy laughed. "Really?" he asked when he stopped. "Nine homes?"

"Yea."

"But you only ran away six times."

"I lived on the streets a lot. Ended up in a few gangs of which I won't mention," I winced. "I count those when I count up homes."

"Rough," Percy frowned.

"I suppose," I shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"The ends justify the means. I had a hard childhood, but," I smiled. "I'm here aren't I? I've got six people who nag me to take care of myself and make sure I stay out of to much trouble."

Percy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked, walking in with the ambrosia.

"Leo's complaining about our parenting skills. He says we nag him to much."

"We wouldn't have to nag if you actually tried to keep yourself alive!" Jason shook his head, opening the bag of ambrosia.

"Says the boy who shoots lighting to the boy who can set himself on fire," I chuckled, taking the godly food.

"He's got a point," Percy shrugged.

I took a bite of the tiny gold lemon bar and almost melted with relief. All the sore, aching, pained muscles healed, the scales on my arms thickening to protect the fragile skin. I swallowed and sunk into the water slightly, my eyes closing.

"Better?" Jason asked.

"Much," I said.

"Come on," Percy stood. "Leo was up all night lets let him get some rest."

"I'm fine!" I sat up, my tail hanging out of the tub.

"Sure," Percy's eyes flicked to my useless limb.

They left before I could protest to them. So I whined to the empty air. "I know I'm useless but that doesn't give me an excuse to nap while everyone else accomplishes things."

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm going on a little camping trip and I won't be able to update for a while. Maybe one more chapter before I leave :)**

**5 reviews and I'll post another before I leave. Go on!**


	13. Chapter 13

I really did try to stay awake; I really did. But after ten minutes of lounging in the warm bath, ambrosia running through my veins and healing the soreness I was out like a light. The tub was uncomfortable and small and I hardly noticed.

The water felt as normal as the sheets on my bed.

My dreams, on the other hand, were not normal.

When I opened my eyes– or thought I had opened my eyes– I saw a woman there. She saw I was awake and stood from her position on the floor.

Unlike I normally would, I didn't cry out or protest. It was almost like I knew she was going to be there.

She was pretty in an underwater, over grown sort of way. Her nails and hair were long and unkempt and ragged. Her clothes moved with an unseen current, the dark blue dress matching the ocean. Light reflected off her skin and I had to check that we were still above the surface. The dark, matted hair moved like it would in the water and she held out her bedecked hand to me. As I took it I felt like million gold rings and bracelets clink against my scales.

But her face is what mesmerized me. The red of her lips was almost black, parting slightly as if about to say something. Her eye lids were dark green and shimmering, cheeks sunken and pale. Her eyes were black as coals and she stabbed my heart withy them. They were sad eyes, bound by duty but weighed down with sorrows.

"Who- who are you?" I asked as her strong arm lifted my up from the tub I lounged in.

She didn't answer but placed her other hand on her chin, pointer finger indicting silence. She gestured for me to follow and I almost didn't notice my body lift weightlessly from the water and into the open air.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she pulled me from the bathroom and out into the almost smokey hallway.

Again she gestured for me to be silent and we floated out on deck. I had no conscious thought as my tail flicked, moving me along seamlessly. It was almost easier than walking, floating through the air with no effort.

The surrounding area looking misty, unable to see anything beyond the railing. "What's going on?"

The woman didn't shush me that time. She opened her mouth and a sweet legato voice came from her lips. "My mistress has called for the son of fire with the curse of water." Her eyes looked into me, as if trying to see my guts. "Are you the boy of whom she speaks?"

"I think so."

"Good," she nodded, holding out her hand to the mist. She waved it and a small scene, like a light show or projection showed in the fog. "This," she said, indicating a huge black and violet castle apparently under the water, "is the castle in which you will find my mistress, Marina princess of the ocean." The vision moved. "You are flying directly over it."

"So she's the one who moved my ship?" I asked, moving away from the woman. "I nearly got left behind."

"My mistress simply wants to test you. And if with your now limited land abilities you were able to cope." The woman smiled. "And now, Leo Valdez, you may find an end to the curse."

"What?" My jaw dropped open but the woman was fading. "What are you talking about?"

"Instinct will guide you but pain will follow. Swim fast," I couldn't see her and the next few words echoed around me. "You have until the ship hits water. Find us child."

The mist closed in around me and for a moment I couldn't see anything but the blurry outlines. "What is going on?" I yelled into the cloud around me. I felt her magic around me fade and I fell to the deck, hitting my head.

BREAKLINE

My eyes snapped open and I gasped for air. The hit on my head didn't hurt, per say, but it stung like the memory of a dream. Had it been a dream? I looked around the room, still the bronze platted bathroom. But when I looked down at my body I saw two legs, still wearing the old worn out jeans from yesterday.

"What?" I jumped up, water splashing out of the tub. Stepping out I tested my legs. They were strong, if not a bit shaky and I wasted no time running out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Leo!" Piper's billion color eyes spread wide as she watched me pass. I headed below deck, ignoring her and unfortunately she followed. "What's going on?"

"Good question," I skidded to a stop in the engine room and a blonde head stuck around the side at the noise.

"Leo?" Annabeth cried. "What... How?"

"Not now," I ran to the control panel, shaking the water off my sleeve and began to type things in. "I have roughly," I glanced at the clock, "ten minutes until I change back. And I know where to go."

Annabeth stood by me, confusion etched in her face. "I know where we're going."

"You do?"

"Of course," Piper stared at me. "We're going back to camp half blood."

Guilt washed over me and my nervous energy faded. I was extremely selfish, driving this ship out of it's way on the slight chance that I could be cured of a stupid curse that I had gotten myself into. "Ah," I nodded, eyes turning to the controls. According to the controls we had about seven minutes until we hit the surface of the ocean. I knew only one thing at that moment. I would be changing back, probably never to see my legs again and when I did, I did not want to be below deck.

Without another word I dashed up the stairs, Piper and Annabeth at my heels. I was torn. I needed to figure out what was going on in my body but I had a duty to camp and my friends. I would, also, be no use to my friends unless I figured out what was going on. But it would take to long to figure out without being a bigger problem. They all had their own worries and I was determined not to get in the way.

I hardly noticed when I reached the deck. Four vioces called my name with varying degrees of shock and I saw Percy, Jason, Frank and Hazel standing there, jaws wide.

"How'd you change back?" Percy asked.

"We've been trying to get that out of him too," Annabeth crossed her arms as she and Piper came on deck.

"And I told you it was a long story."

"No you didn't," Piper protested.

"Now I have." I tried hard not to roll my eyes as I glanced at the approaching ocean. "It's a long story. One I don't think I have time to tell."

"Try us," Jason said.

I explained as best I could and as quickly, about my dream and about what that woman in my dream had said. Eventually I sat on the ships railing to keep an eye on our descent. "So..." I finished, "I've got to find that castle. I've got to follow my instincts and I don't want to drag you guys into it." I stood on the railing as the surface approached, hands in my pockets.

"Leo," Hazel's voice was gentle as she put her hand on my ankle. "You're so stupid."

Jason nodded, a smile on his face. "We'll support you whatever you choose."

"And you're not going alone," Percy stood next to me on the wooden railing. "Frank and I are coming with you." Frank nodded and I shot them surprised looks.

"But," I tried to find a way to talk them out of it. "I have no idea what I'm going to find. It could be dangerous."

"And that's exactly why we're going," Frank said.

"Thanks guys," I smiled. "I means al-" I was saved from the touching scene as the boat hit the water and my legs crumpled beneath me, sending my into the ocean.

**Dun dun dun! Just kidding. Thanks for the reviews. I want a lot before I go on vacation :)**

**reviews make updates faster!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Leo?" called Piper as my head emerged. "You ok?"

"I'm getting really sick of falling over deck."

Frank laughed and with a quick glance at Hazel he jumped in after me. Percy turned and kissed Annabeth quickly before following Frank. My heart ached as I though of the person who should be on deck for me to say goodbye to. But she wasn't on the ship and she was, right then, the biggest reason I had to get back to normal. I had to save her. My thoughts stopped as Percy's head came up beside me.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Hazel asked.

Percy glanced at me. "I'm not sure," I called."I really have no idea what we'll find." This was exactly why I hadn't wanted anyone else to come.

"Leo you know the ships course," Jason said. I nodded even though it wasn't a question. Annabeth caught on.

"We'll go along the set course until you find us," she finished. The blondes nodded at each other.

It wasn't a great plan. But it was better than any I could think of.

"Alright," Percy smiled, but, unintentionally, it was a bit grim. "See you later then." And with that we both dove below the surface.

* * *

When I submerged I looked down at my tail and almost grinned. Swimming felt almost more natural than walking and I took a deep breath before tearing my eyes away. In front of me was a huge fish horse creature.

"What!" I reeled back and looked at it closer. It was the front half of a white stallion and the end of a multi colored tail. "Frank?"

The creature neighed angrily. I looked at Percy who laughed. "Yea, that's Frank." He looked the half horse up and down. "A hippocampus."

"A what?"

"Hippocampus," Percy said again. "Half fish half horse."

"Whatever," I shrugged.

Frank whinnied and Percy translated. "So where are we going?"

I looked down at the dark water and took a deep breath. "That way," I turned sharply and moved toward where I knew– for some reason– the dark castle of Marina stood.

"How do you know?" Percy asked floating along next to me.

"I... I just do."

"That's comforting," Frank grumbled. It took a moment to realize that the half horse's words had clicked into English in my head. I turned to stare at him and he tilted his head.

"What is it Leo?" Percy asked.

"We need to move faster. This curse is getting worse." I told them the new development and Percy nodded.

"Race you?" Percy asked, muscles tensing, preparing for the charge.

I grinned evilly. "You are so on."

Percy jumped on Frank's back and pushed himself forward, a jet of bubbles behind them. Both the boys laughed and I tensed. With a flick of my tail I had caught up to them, gently gliding by on my back as I reached them.

"Why so slow?" I yawned.

Percy's eyes widened as I outstripped them, laughing the entire way. I looked back as their figures began to shrink. "Leo!" Frank's voice yelled. "Look out!"

"What?" I turned around and slammed directly into a giant stone wall. I managed to slow down before I hit to hard but my tail stung as I tried to keep myself floating.

"Leo!" Percy had gotten off Frank and hovered next to me. "You ok?"

"Y-yea," I shook myself out of my reverie. It was as if the wall had sent an electric shock through me. "Just caught me off guard I guess."

"Where are we?" Frank asked.

"Not sure," I swam up the stone, trying to find the top. The others followed and once at the top I felt my stomach drop. Far in the distance was the violet castle, which should have taken maybe an hour to get to at top speed but in front was a garden of seaweed and sinister rock formations.

Percy stared at the seaweed seeing the same thing I could. "There are things in there..." He said softly, leaning forward over the thick stone wall.

"Yea," I agreed. Frank looked over my shoulder and if a horse could look worried he did.

"No time to worry," Percy swam over the wall and I watched him put his hand in his pocket, gripping his pen/sword.

"There is plenty of time to worry," Frank's voice almost whimpered.

"Come on buddy," I laughed, putting my arm over his horse neck. "It's not that bad," I mused. "If you can look past the sharp rocks or the garden that looks like it could eat us alive."

"Shut up Valdez," Frank growled.

Even Percy laughed. But I couldn't shake a feeling the tugged at my gut and tickled the back of my neck. "Guys..." I paused. They turned to me as I felt all color fade from my face, "I think we're being watched."

We all glanced down to the seaweed where a pair of large glowing red eyes blinked slowly up at us. "Well," Frank whispered, "that's not good." It blinked again as we tried not to even breathe. My eyes flicked from the eyes to my hand where I could see the slowly growing golden scales, they traveled up my hands encasing my hands in a thin webbing.

Percy saw my movement and his eyes widened as my hand vanished under the new layer of skin. "What do we do?" I asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Percy's lips hardly moved.

We didn't have to decide. Before we could even think of a possible solution the monster shot from the depths, it huge jaw open wide to swallow us. We didn't even have time to pretend to react. Before I knew the sky above me was filled with razor sharp teeth and the water around me was draining.

I heard coughing and sat up trying hard to breath despite the halitosis smell. Next to me Frank had transformed back, his strong frame shook as he coughed up water. Percy sat up on his other side, eyes wide and almost in shock. "What just happened?" he asked looking around.

"I think," I gasped for air, my body trying to get used to my sudden lack of water. "I think we got eaten."

"You ok?" Percy asked.

"Bit hard to breathe," I wheezed. I waved him off. "I'll be fine, how about you?"

"Alright, Frank?" Percy turned to the bigger boy.

"I might have swallowed a bit to much sea water," Frank took a deep breath. "But I'll be ok." He glanced around. "What is this thing?"

"It's a sea serpent Zhang," I said like a mother to her child.

"No duh," Frank rolled his eyes. "I was wondering what kind of sea serpent. If we knew what kind we would know how fast we're going to get digested."

"Or," Percy stood. "How to escape." His pen was in his hand and walked around slowly inspecting every inch of the monsters mouth. For we were only in his mouth. I craned my neck to see, unable to move from my spot.

The roof of the creatures mouth was blood red and completely smooth. The bottom, which I had the misfortunate to sit on, was inwardly spongy but with a tough leather like layer. As I ran a hand across the tongue I saw my fingers, reflected through the glass like teeth above me, they were webbed. Thin golden skin stream hint between them. I felt my upper arms hardening and when I pulled down my shirt to look at them I saw the scales slow advancing up my arm. The transformation was moving faster after all my time in the water.

"Guys!" Frank called from farther down the beast, in the darker parts. "I think I found something."

Percy walked into the darkness and again I cursed my lack of legs. Turning myself as far as I could my hand touched the tongue of the monster. It felt more wet than it had before. Looking down I inhaled. It didn't smell like the normal bad breath. It was more like warm orange juice and dead fish and it stung. I pulled my hand out and the liquid hissed as it dropped back into it's source.

This wasn't spit or water it was... "Stomach acid!" Percy yelled, he and Frank returning.

"What happened?" I asked, looking between them.

"I found the gag reflex on this beast," Frank panted.

"And as soon as it gets to high..." Percy grinned.

"We're going to get thrown up."

"Exactly," they agreed.

"Gross."

**thanks for the reviews. :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter becasue you're not getting another one for at least a week. Sorry :(**

**If I have lots of reviews when I get home then I'll give you a chapter first thing :)**


	15. Chapter 15

I felt the monster move beneath me as the stinging liquid grew higher. It wriggled again and the two boys fell over. As I looked up the teeth began to open, water seeping in. Frank vanished form my side to be replaced by a goldfish the size of an armchair. I barely had time to register to massive fish before we were submerged once again. Water around me I grabbed Percy's wrist and Frank's fin and booked it out of there.

I didn't stop until the seaweed tangled around me, pulling me to a sudden stop. I let go of my friends and they tumbled around me, both struggling for oxygen. While they recovered I tugged at the long green strands, nearly suffocating me.

"Hold still," Percy unsheathed his sword and began cutting me loose.

"Good plan," I said sarcastically pulling some fish bones from my hair.

"It worked didn't it?" Frank pointed out.

"Sure," I finished detangling myself from the weeds.

"Come on," Percy glanced around at the plants. "I don't like the feeling of this place." Frank followed as Percy carefully swam to the top. I could feel something in the garden but I couldn't seem to find the source. I was careful as I took the rear. And I kept thinking I saw tiny things swerving in and out of the strands.

Frank's fins above me smacked me in the face, causing my to jump back slightly. My arms reeled and I smacked into a large clump of seaweed.

Percy jumped, turning, his sword in hand as I found myself–once again– tangled up in the weeds. "Leo," Percy laughed. "It would help if you don't get caught in the cursed water grass."

"I'll do my best," I flushed as I was freed.

"Guys..." Franks said after a few minutes.

"Yea?" Percy turned to the giant goldfish.

"Am I the only one who thinks we aren't getting any closer to the top?"

"Now that you say it..." Percy's brows furrowed.

A movement caught my eye and I turned. "Um..." I said softly. "Percy?"

"Do you think it's just a trick?" Percy asked Frank.

"Like a visual trick?" Frank shook his head, well his whole fish body. "No I think it might be magic."

Again I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Percy? Frank?" They continued to ignore me as a dark figure dashed beneath me. I couldn't see it clearly and as the boys contained to talk I turned around and swam down to inspect, pulling my hammer from my tool belt. It wasn't very big but it was better than going empty handed. The boys fell out of sight following the small figure.

The thing was small, as I could see as it vanished behind another plant. It was just a little bigger than Frank in his fishy form and I saw dark green scales. My tail hit large piece of seaweed and I turned as it caught.

"Not again," I tugged it from the sprout but the greenery held fast. A noise sounded from below me and began tugging harder. "Let go! Let go!" With a final pull I was released and without a backward glance I shot upward.

"Leo?" Percy called as I passed. "What's going on?"

I turned around, my momentum continuing to send me upward. "Look!" I pointed as more of the tiny figures dashed beneath us, getting closer. I could see little claws and sharp teeth and I wasn't in any hurry to meet them.

"That's not good!" Frank paddled up to me, Percy right behind him. "We have to get out of this stupid seaweed!"

"Easier said than done," Percy said. "It must be cursed. We don't get any higher."

"One way to find out," I said, stowing my hammer and grabbing on to the boys again. "Percy push the water and Frank paddle." I flicked my tail as hard as I could and a stream of bubbles blocked the small swarm beneath us.

They both did as ordered and I didn't dare look back as we headed up to the clear water. Suddenly there was a tugging at my tail and I dared a glance back. The tiny scaled creature had latched onto my tail, hard claws digging in and teeth ready to bite. I hardly had time for a clear look when I snapped my tail, dislodging the creature. It's claw ran down my fin but I didn't have time to notice and looked back up as we reached the top of the seaweed.

Percy gasped, "ok," he smiled. "So it wasn't cursed, just has a long over due mowing."

"Or we could've broken the curse," Frank suggested.

"Sure," I smiled weakly, glancing at my tail fin, which had been torn at the bottom like the ends had been frayed. Touching it gently I winced. It didn't hurt like a normal cut, it was more like a scrape or pins and needles.

"Leo!" Percy's eyes widened and I turned to face him. "What happened?"

"What?" I looked at the back of my tail and my jaw dropped. Four long scratches were ingrained in the scales. I couldn't even feel them. Frank swam forward and looked at them.

"They feel scratched but I don't see any blood or anything..." he reached to touch it and I couldn't feel it.

I shook my head. "The scales are to thick, they can be scratched but they're to strong to let anything break through." I bit my lip. "It wasn't like this this morning."

"We have to hurry then," Percy turned toward the violet castle. It only looked a little closer an hour at least.

* * *

I felt on edge the entire time, although I didn't see anything move. The seaweed garden didn't ever seem to have an end. But something kept me more preoccupied. After pulling my shirt from the growing scales on my back and arms for the dozenth time I groaned.

"You ok?" Percy asked, falling back to swim beside me.

"The stupid scales keep catching on my shirt," I said, pulling my tool belt off as it scraped against my tail. I struggled to tug off my jacket, which seemed permanently affixed to my arms. Once off– with a bit of my scales I admit– I held it at arms length. My teeshirt was the only thing left and it did feel a lot better.

"Does it hurt?" Percy asked looking at the golden plating.

"Not really," I mused. "It's like wearing armor or some sort of skin tight shirt." I felt a change on my upper arms and Percy's eyes widened as the thick film traveled up my neck.

"Hand it over," he held out his hand.

"What?"

"Put your shirt and jacket in your tool belt. I'll keep an eye on it." He watched the scales crawl slowly over my collar bones.

"You sure?" I asked as I shoved my jacket into the pocket.

"Positive."

With one quick motion I tugged my shirt off to show a thin torso, strangely, not covered as my arms were. From the backs of my hands up to my neck was plated. My hands had a thin film over them, not unlike the fins on the side of my arms and tail. My ribs still showed clearly, complimented by a tiny six pack and I tried not to look at Percy's face as I handed over my tool belt.

"Fish or not," my cheeks burned. "I'm still not much more than a skeleton."

"Why ARE you so skinny?" Percy asked, attempting to latch the tool belt around his waist. "And don't even try to say genetics. I've talked to Hazel even Sammy wasn't this thin."

"I'm not trying to starve myself," I crossed my arms over my bare chest. "I just don't really pay attention. Sometimes I'll go an entire day without eating and it's just because I'm working. I think even if I did get a balanced diet it wouldn't help."

"Why's that?" Percy said absent-mindedly, still trying to attach the tool belt.

"I grew up on the streets. My version of a good meal was a forgotten coffee and a half eaten subway sandwich." I eyed Percy as he again failed to find the right buckle. "Let me," I sighed.

He let go and with two quick tugs the tool belt hung around his waist comfortably. "Thanks," he floated in front of me. "What do you think? I look good?"

"Not really your style," I laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment..." Frank came up beside us. "But I think we're going to have a problem.

**I would be guilty but even after I was gone so long I only got four reviews. **

**Reviews make better chapters**


	16. Chapter 16

In front of us another wall began slowly swirling around the castle, still far in the distance. The wall was pitch black, silver highlights as the solid rock moved like tree branches.

"Hurry!" I swam forward, Percy and Frank right behind me but before I could get three feet from the rising reef a tendril swerved to me, grabbing my waist and squeezing tight. My arms were free but it drew me in so fast I had no time to react. I watched it ignored Frank entirely and latch onto Percy's ankle. The son of Poseidon was pulled after me and the oversize goldfish struggled to keep up.

My tail and back were slammed against a back wall as we reached the large boulder and it took all my will power to make sure my head didn't crack against it. The holes around us began to close and Frank swam in just as all light was blocked.

"Where are we?" Frank huffed.

"Not sure," Percy answered.

"Let's find out shall we?" I lit up my hand and I felt the searing heat, not pain exactly, but enough to sting. The cavern we were held inside looked like moldy cheese. The stone was obsidian and riddled with holes from the size of killer whales to my pinkie.

"So we're in the huge living wall...?" Percy asked. "Great." When I finally caught sight of him I laughed. He was hanging upside down by a thin strand around his ankle. He rolled his eyes and brought out his sword, hitting the stone with the butt of his sword. He dropped, his sword floating away.

"Graceful Jackson," I snorted.

He grinned, blushing. "Frank, see if you can see anything down those tunnels, but don't go to far." Percy regained an upright position and turned to me. "And lets see if we can get you free."

I looked down my waist where a thick band of stone had latched onto me. As Percy approached the boulder it tightened, straining my ribs.

"Stop!" I held out a hand to Percy. "It doesn't like you getting closer. I'll have to get it off myself."

He backed off and it loosened, giving me enough space to breathe. Praying it would work I placed both my hands on the black mass and lit my hands on fire. It worked slowly and I began to feel the heat around my torso.

"Agh," I winced as it broke into pieces, cutting my stomach and burning it. I fell out blowing on my hands, uselessly, as they cooled off.

"You ok?" Percy asked.

"It's really hot."

"You burnt yourself?"

"Your body will betray you," I recited, the words echoing in my head. "You will know the pain of flames, the water your only safe haven."

"What?"

"Marina's curse." I rubbed my hands, they felt cool enough. "That's what she said when she cursed me."

Percy nodded, a grim wondering expression on his face. "Percy!" Frank called as he returned. "I don't see any light coming from anywhere but there..." He pointed at a hole hardly large enough to fit Frank and Percy but with my tail I wouldn't fit.

"Then we'll go that way," I said.

The child of Poseidon went first, the goldfish a close second and me attempting to fit after them. "Are you going to fit?" Frank asked, turning. The tunnel had widened ahead, the place I was trying to squeeze through only a foot deep.

"Funny, Zhang," I laughed breathily as my new burns rubbed across the stone. The tail wouldn't come through and I plastered the fins to my side, trying to squeeze in.

Percy held out a hand for mine and began to pull. "ARE you going to fit?" He asked, smirking.

"Shut up," I blushed. With a deep breath I swished my tail I fell through the hole onto Percy. "Success!" I cried, lifting my hands into the air.

"Good job," Percy laughed, "now get off me."

We continued down the hole, following the light. After a moment Frank chuckled as if a sudden thought had struck him. "What is it?" I asked.

"I feel like Alice down the rabbit hole."

Percy turned around with a smile on his face. "Really? That's what your thinking of after all this crazy stuff? A book?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You've never heard of Alice in wonderland?" Percy asked.

"Vaguely."

"The little girl who goes down a rabbit hole and ends up in a crazy world..." Frank paused. "Any of that ringing a bell?"

"I grew up in a machine shop not a library."

"Whatever. You need to read more." Frank shook his head.

"Just because you don't have dyslexia..." I rolled my eyes.

"I have it too," Percy protested.

The sound I made was so much like a spoiled child I had hide it with a snort. "You have Annabeth."

"And that helps how?"

"She spits facts and stories at you all the time." I remembered my time in the bunker. "I think she's the only reason I now know how to read blueprints."

Percy smiled, an absolutely love struck smile, "she's something isn't she?"

"Something," I choked. "Doesn't even begin to cover it."

We swam in silence for a while, Percy's sword light guiding us. Ahead shone a brighter than his blade and as we reached what was obviously the final bend he held it up, waiting for an attack. The ending was a large circle, like a worm had dug it and we paused, preparing for the exit. Percy shot out like a bullet his sword held high. I peaked around the edge when I didn't hear major battle and laughed. In the center of the circular room was a large sphere, about as tall as fridge and as wide.

"I don't think the ball of light will hurt you Jackson," I snickered, swimming forward.

"We don't know what it could do," Frank pointed out. "Careful!"

I got a few inches from the surface, inspecting it closely. It was amazing, more egg shaped on second glance and the light inside shining from the center. The outside was springy, like moss and something hard in the center.

"It's fine," I turned away. "I think it's just here lead us away from where the real end is."

"So how are we going to find our way out?" Frank asked.

I closed my eyes and let the curse wash over me, feeling nothing but the water and my gut pulled me forward. "This way."

"How do you know?" Percy came along side me as I chose a man hole sized passage.

"The curse. The woman in my dream said to follow my instinct. It's the curse leading me to its maker," I shuddered.

"Then why are we going toward it?" Frank called from behind. "If it's the curse leading us shouldn't we be avoiding that?"

I shook my head. "The woman said something about finding the end of my curse."

"End?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "How do we know that doesn't mean it's going to run its course and leave you fishy forever?"

"That's why I didn't want you to come," I sighed. "I told you I have no idea what I might find. Maybe good maybe bad."

"What did she say exactly?" Frank asked.

"Instinct will guide you," I paused before plowing on. "But pain will follow. Swim fast," I finished.

"Pain will follow?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "Bit grim isn't it?"

"She didn't know I was bringing anyone else," I silently hoped my next words were true. "I get to keep all the pain for myself."

**Thanks to the three people who reviewed. I love you three :)**

**I know now it took a long time to update. More reviews make faster chapters**


	17. Chapter 17

Behind me, I knew, Percy and Frank were exchanging glances but before they could say anything the tunnel took a sharp turn and a blast of strong water threw me down into it, the boys right behind me.

"Whoa!" the sound reached me after the water stopped and the light was gone.

It was pitch black and when I tried to light my hand I found it impossible. "Percy, bring your sword up!" I called.

Silence. "Percy?"

"He's out cold," Franks voice reached me, sounding dazed.

"Great," I followed the sound of movement and felt Frank's scales. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Use fire."

"It's not working."

"Try again?"

His persistence would've been annoying if he hand't been right which was annoying in its own sense. I concentrated and a small ring of heat lit around my fingers. This time it was more than a strange tingling. It hurt. A lot.

I cried out letting the light die and gripped my burnt hand. "What happened?" Frank asked.

"Burnt myself."

"But that's not possible."

"Apparently it is." I thought for a second. "Come on. We have to keep going. I can carry Percy."

"How do you know where we're going? It's completely dark."

Carefully I lifted the older boy on my back, holding his arms around my neck and swimming experimentally slowly to see if he would stay. It worked. "Even if I can't see I can still sense where we're going." Holding out a hand I felt along the smooth wall, my burns stinging, until I found a tunnel. "This way."

Frank followed and up ahead I saw another light, but not the fake glow of the ball we had seen before. This was the shivering, glittering of sunlight through water.

"Finally," Frank sighed with relief.

Putting on a burst of speed I shot out of the tunnels and into the light. The black stone surrounded a black lit dome, with the violet castle in the center, only a fifteen minute swim.

"Almost there," I smiled. "No if we can have no more wild..." I trailed off groaning.

"What is it?" Frank asked, coming next to me. "No!" he moaned seeing the problem.

It was the sea serpent from before, or one that looked a lot like it, circling the castle. Now it was out of the seaweed I saw it foot ball field length body and gigantic teeth.

"Any idea what we should do?" I asked, getting a better hold on the unconscious Percy.

"The only thing we can do really," he shrugged, a strange motion while he was still a fish. "We have to try and sneak past. I'm not much of a fighter in this form and I don't even want to try to attack without Percy."

"What about me?" I asked, maintaining a serious face.

"Ummmm," Frank hummed. "I..."

"I'm kidding," I grinned. "Come on, we and try to make it through the reef down there." I dove down, Frank close behind and Percy still out cold.

Three feet from the ground and weaving in and out of the bright pink and blue coral something strange happened. My arms turned numb and for a moment my head was fuzzy. Suddenly dizzy Percy slipped off my back, landing gently in the sand. I stumbled back, clutching my head.

"Leo?" Frank's voice sounded far away. "Are you ok?"

With eyes tight shut I floated to the ocean floor. "I think so..." I trailed off, my head still whirling. It took a moment but when I opened my eyes something was different. When I blinked a milky whiteness followed it. "Frank..." I reached a hand to my eyes as it happened again. "Is there something in my eye?"

His jaw dropped open, making him look more like a fish than ever. "You have a second eye lid."

"No," I swore.

"You have a mouth on you," Frank complained.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that I'm panicking."

"Panicking?"

"We all deal with stress in different ways," I grinned. "Me? I swear like a sailor."

"But you said you were panicking."

"Geez," I picked Percy back up and set him on my back. "You don't listen well do you. How else would you feel if you were slowly turning into a fish." I glanced back and revised my sentence. "I meant, permanently, and in the most painful way possible."

"Painful?"

Before I could answer we ran into the end of the coral reef. The bright garden had stopped and we still have half a dozen yards before we could vanish inside the castle gates.

"Think we could make it in?" I asked.

"I don't want to but it's the only option."

I held out an arm waiting for the serpent over our heads to pass. "Wait," I blinked, cursing the strange second lid. "If we time this right we can get the right amount I time he'll be out of sight." We waited. "Ok, there is approximately a twenty second gap when he goes around the castle and assuming we can be fast we should be able to get to the bushes around the gate. But I'm to sure we'll be able to slip through the bars."

Frank looked at the massive gates. "We won't have time to swim over them though."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I grabbed Frank's front fin. "Three..." The serpent turned. "Two..." It's nose reached the edge of our vision. "One!" His eyes disappeared around the corner and I dashed forward, into the bushes, with only a second to spare.

"Made it," whispered Frank. "We have to get through the gate. He slipped easily through the bars and I handed the unconscious Percy through. But when I tried to make it, my tail caught, to thick at the waist.

"No," I moved furiously, but I was stuck tight. I managed to pull myself back out and glanced at the slowly retreating monster above. "I'm going to try and make it over the gate," I muttered.

"You can't move that fast," Frank argued.

"I have to try."

**thanks for the reviews. I'll try to post later this week. Happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans!**

**R&R please! **


	18. Chapter 18

The serpent once again vanished around the corner and I shot upward and over the spiked top before large demonic eyes and a long blue and green scaled body blocked my path. "Where do you think you're going young merman?" It hissed.

"M-my friends," I didn't have to fake the terror in my tone. "They got lost in that maze thing," I pointed to the mass of stone still around the castle. "And I couldn't find them. Can you help me?"

He inhaled deeply, inspecting me. "A very good story, but unfortunately for you, I never forget a meal." He grinned, showing his massive sharp teeth. "And you are the boy who escaped me this morning."

I backed up. "You must be mistaken. I–"

"Don't try to deny it," the sprint shook his head, "do not worry boy. I have orders not to kill you. Marina's maid was very mad when she discovered I had tried to ingest you. I will let you pass."

"Thank you," I let loose a sigh of relief. But when I tried to swim around him he stopped me.

"Not so fast, first you must answer my riddle."

"I thought that was a sphinx thing," I protested, trying hard not to glance down at my companions.

The serpent sighed. "Many beings are capable of word play, not just my land cousin."

'Word play' as he called was not my strong suit but I crossed my arms and treks to sound confidant. "Then tell me your riddle."

"We hurt without moving.  
We poison without touching.  
We bear the truth and the lies.  
We are not to be judged by our size.  
What are we?"

I paused, my brain desperately moving. 'Hurt without moving' lots of things did that. 'Poison without touching.' Pain? But that wouldn't match the first line. And what in the world 'bare's the truth and lies?'

"Your answer?"

"One moment," I held up a finger.

'We are not judged by our size.' My first thought was 'Leo Valdez' but that wouldn't work and I hardly thought my name could be the answer to a riddle. Besides I wasn't the subject of my misery. It was what I did and what I said. Wait... said... It was what I said.

"Your time is just about up."

"Words!" I cried. "The answer to your riddle is words."

For a terrible moment I thought I had gotten it wrong but then he nodded and swam off. "Correct."

Breathing a sigh of relief I floated down to the castle doors where Frank the dog sized goldfish and Percy the unconscious boy sat, patiently waiting. "What happened?" asked Frank, as I took Percy back over my shoulders. "I thought you were going to get eaten."

"He asked me a riddle." My heart was still pounding as I opened the doors and moved inside the pitch black room. "Hello?" I called like a victim in a horror movie. But before anyone could answer, or even coming running at me with an ax the door slammed behind us.

"Leo?" Frank called. "Did you close the door?"

"No..." I lifted a hand up to feel Percy, still lying unconscious on my back. So it wasn't him.

"Then who did?"

"I'm not sure," I glanced around. "Do you think you could get Percy's sword from his pocket? We need light."

I assumed Frank was shaking his head. "Not with these fins."

"You trust me right?" I asked, hearing something from across the room.

"Sometimes."

"Then stay close and don't question what I'm doing." I swam forward, to knowing exactly where I was going but had feeling.

Holding out a hand I felt a wooden door, rotting on the sides. Feeling an edge I swam through, hearing Frank bump his head on the stone. "Warn me next time," he grumbled.

I didn't answer as the tug inside me grew and I moved faster. I took a sharp left and at the very end of the passageway I saw a tiny light. "Come on!" I shot forward, reaching the light, a panting Frank behind me. It was the same kind of light as before. The fridge sized ball glistened, this time throbbing a little, a waxing and waning glow. Reaching out a hand I felt the same material as before. My hands looked different in the light and I saw my veins through the thin webbing.

Frank came up beside me, looking confused. "What's wrong."

"The curse," my voice sounded a bit different, like it was in a fish bowl and I winced. "It's getting worse; moving to fast."

"So why are we stopping?"

"Because this is the end of the tunnel," I pointed to the other side of the room where thick black walls stood, solid.

"So why did we go this way?"

"I... Because we needed to," I shook my head. "I can't come up with a better answer than that."

"That's great," Frank swam around the ball. "What is this thing anyway?"

"This thing..." said an echoing voice. "Is an ancient wise being that you shouldn't inspect like a machine." The ball shook and I jumped back.

Frank floated by me, eyes wide as the ball began hovering and a sharp toothed, ugly face appeared out of the darkness. Frank lifted a hand for an arrow that wasn't there and my hand flew to my bare side.

"Don't be afraid," the beast sighed.

"What are you?" I stuttered. I wanted to say 'who are you?' But it came out wrong.

"I am an angler fish," the creature continued. "I was born in this cave many years ago. Due to my unusual size the princess has brought me to gaurd her castle."

"Are you going to let us pass?" Frank squeaked.

"If you can answer my riddle."

"Alright then," I nodded. "Go ahead."

**thanks for all the new follows and favs. Ive almost broke a hundred on reviews for the first time since joining fanficton **

**thank you!**

**reveiws make faster updates**


	19. Chapter 19

_"If you can answer my riddle."_

_"Alright then," I nodded. "Go ahead."_

"I can bring tears to your eyes;  
resurrect the dead,  
make you smile,  
and reverse time.  
I form in an instant but I last a life time.  
What am I?"

I turned to Frank. "Any ideas?"

Frank shook his head. "Not really. Riddles were never my thing. I've only heard a couple."

I thought for a moment, getting a stronger grip on Percy. "Can bring tears to your eyes and resurrect the dead."

"Anything scary could do that... Hades?" Frank offered.

"No," I shook my head. "Because I doubt Hades can make you smile and reverse time. So what reverses time?"

"A clock?"

I paused. "That could be it. But it can't be formed in an instant. It takes a while to make. If it can be made on the spot I don't think it's a physical thing."

"Emotions?"

This time I nodded. "That could work. But it doesn't fall under the 'bring back the dead' part." I turned to the giant fish. "What happens if we get this wrong?"

"I will be forced to have an early dinner."

Frank swallowed hard. "Let's make sure we have this right then."

"Bring tears to your eyes..." I muttered, mentally pounding my head. "Something sad... Remembering?"

Frank nodded. "Remembering. Resurrect the dead. You remember the dead and when you think about them it can sort of bring them back.

"It can make you smile and feel like it's reversing time." Leo paused. "But it can't be just 'remembering.' Because it doesn't really fit the 'forms in an instant."

"A memory then."

I smiled and turned to the giant fish. "Our answer is 'memory'."

For a heartbeat we waited to be swallowed but the angler smiled and floated up, revealing a hole in the floor. "Good job young men. You may continue."

"Come on Frank," I said and dove down, the whole turning into a green wonder land.

"Where are we?" Frank looked around as our eyes adjusted to the flickering emerald light.

"It looks kind of like..." My eyes flicked from side to side, sudden realization gripping my heart. "The seaweed from before."

"Does that mean more sea monsters?"

"I think it means..." I glanced down. "Swim up!"

Frank followed me upward and just as we thought we reached the top our heads hit thick glass. We were stuck, like bugs under a microscope. "What's going on?" Frank asked.

"It's those little gremlin things," I shouted. "The ones who tore up my tail."

Frank's eyes widened. "Oh." Looking down we saw a swirl of tiny creatures with dark green and blue scales. As they swarmed closer their tiny beady red eyes were clear as were their sharp claws and rows upon rows of teeth.

"Stay back!" I shouted, flicking my tail side to side, my agitation was clear. "I'm warning you."

"You're warning us?" They hissed like snakes in chorus.

"Yea!" Frank's shout could have been intimidating if his voice didn't crack.

"Why would you warn us. We are the one who could hurt you."

They didn't move upward and I realized they might have actually been scared. "Why don't you come then?" I asked.

They hissed. "You have the child of Poseidon on your back. Our lord will not be pleased if he is harmed."

"Percy?" Frank asked.

"Huh...?" He moaned, slowly moving. "You called?"

At the sound of his voice the creatures scurried away, vanishing beneath the grass. "Percy!" Frank grinned. "Thank the gods you're awake."

"How long have I been out?" He struggled off of me and I steadied him.

"An hour maybe?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure. We've been kind of busy."

He nodded, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"Frank landed on you," I said seriously.

"I did not!"

Percy and I laughed and Frank shook his head at us, waving away the joke. "But seriously," Percy looked to Frank. "What happened?"

While Frank relayed what happened the son of Poseidon didn't move his eyes from the fish. "And now we're here," he finished. "I don't know why the gremlins were so eager to stay away now when they didn't have any problem last time."

"They didn't go after you," I rolled my eyes, my second lid blinking without conscious thought. "They went after me. Remember?"

Percy turned to me, finally looking me in the eye and his jaw dropped. "Leo... You..."

"What?" I asked, feeling my face. But my fingers were so webbed I couldn't feel anything. "What is it?"

"You're face," Frank gasped. "It's hideous!"

"Not funny," I turned to Percy who was fumbling with my tool belt. With concentration he pulled a tiny makeup mirror out and I held it up to my face. It was so strange.

Around my hair line scales had advanced down my face, nearly touching my eyebrows and curling around my cheek bones. The scales on my neck had gone up and now gripped my jaw line, my chin the only thing uncovered. Glancing down at my body for the first time I saw that the golden covering had gone entirely over my chest, my abdomen the only thing visible, although covered in a shimmering webbing. But what caught my attention most were my eyes. My pupils had doubled in size and now that I concentrated my vision was a little fish eyed.

"Well great," I moaned, handing the mirror back, "at this rate the stupid quest will be for nothing."

"Don't talk like that," Percy said. "We're going to get you back to normal."

That was when it hit me. If I went back to normal with no fish qualities at all I wouldn't be able to swim anymore. Or, at least it wouldn't be like before. I wouldn't have that unbridled freedom of flying through the water on wings. I wouldn't be able to close my eyes and floated there, the currents propelling me forward. There would be no easy movement of my tail behind me as I shot through the underwater world.

"Right," I nodded.

"But first," Percy unsheathed riptide, "we've got to find a way out of here."

**thank you so much for the reviews! I broke a hundred for the first time ever. Thank you all so much and the love and support you've given me on this story. I love you all!**


End file.
